The Monstrous Force
by Writerdragon
Summary: Susan finds out that Derek had cheated on her. Depressed and now newly divorced, Susan goes looking for a job, only to be struck by a meteor. Now a monster, she's thrown into a government-secrect facility and is now part of a group called the M-Force. AU.
1. Infidelity

Okay, this is my first AU. I was hoping to make the first AU for MvA, but someone already beat me to the punch. But hers is very good. Okay, I'll try to make this one my own. I'll add my humor in it (most of my humor is macabre D:) and try to make a different storyline. It is a cross between the film and video game and a little of my imagination.

Enjoy~!

Yes, I'm still working on _Dreams follow Nightmares_. It'll take me a _**long**_ time to finish it. Sorry.

* * *

The Monstrous Force

Infidelity

1

It was that happiest day of her life. Susan Murphy was going to marry the man of her dreams. His name: Derek Deitl. He was an anchorman for the local news station. It was now her wedding day. She stood outside of the church, looking up at the clear, blue sky. A sigh passed her lips, and held her hands. Her future husband snuck behind her, and grabbed her hips. "Hey, beautiful," he said.

She jumped a little, and giggled. "Derek," she said, hugging him. "Don't scare me like that."

He grinned. "Sorry," he said.

She sighed. "I can't wait to go to Paris," Susan said, happily.

Derek bit his lower lip. "Um . . ."

She glanced at him, a confused expression spread on her face. "What is it, hon?" he asked.

"Um, I have something I want to tell you," he said. "I cancelled the trip to Paris."

Susan looked at him. "W-what? Why?"

"Well," he said, grinning, "I found a better place."

Her eyes widened in joy. "Really?" she squeaked. "Where? Hawaii? Tahiti? Tuscany?"

"Nope, _Fresno_," he answered, grinning.

Her smile slid of her face. "Fresno? What—why?" she asked.

"I was offered a job there; I'm going up in the ranks! Isn't that great!?"

She looked at him. It hurt that they weren't going to Paris for their honeymoon, but she was happy for her future husband. "Oh, honey, I'm so happy for you," she said, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks, honey, but for _us_," he said. "You're happy for us—mostly me—but us." He kissed her hand. "See you, dear!" Derek rushed off, and waved. "Love you!"

Susan smiled and turned to look at the sky. "I love you, too."

* * *

Susan cried loudly. Her face was wet with tears. Her mother held a box of tissues and her father had his arm around her shoulders. Her husband of only a single year had cheated on her with another woman. Susan had suspected, but really never wanted to believe it, until she found an unknown number on his cell phone, and called it. A woman answered. Susan cried harder and her father tightened his grip. "I-I can't b-believe it!" the woman cried, drying her face.

She latched out her hand and grabbed a tissue from the box and dried the flowing tears. "Honey, I'm so sorry," Wendy, her mother, stated. "I know you loved him."

Susan shook like a leaf. "A-and I s-still do," the brown-haired woman stammered out. "I-I wanted c-children with him. I c-can't believe he did this to me!"

She cried even harder into her father's shoulder. "Susie-Q, it's going to be okay," her father, Carl, cooed.

Wendy twisted her lips. "Honey, did you drain the bank account?" she asked.

"N-no," Susan stammered out.

"Honey, why didn't you do that?!" Wendy cried.

"Wendy, calm down," Carl said. "We'll get the best attorney we can get."

Susan nodded, nuzzling her face into her father's neck. "Thank you, Daddy."

* * *

The attorney was a tall black male with short dark hair and a clean, straight suit. He dropped the file on the table in front of the Murphy family. He sighed, and sat down in a chair, taking off his glasses. His office was clean. An oak desk was in front of a thick glass window overlooking the city below them. He had plants in every corner. "This doesn't look good," the man said.

"What is it?" asked Wendy.

"He wants the house," the attorney stated. "And he's getting it."

Susan gasped, covering her hand over her mouth. "What?" she cried. "How can he?"

The man sighed. "What can I say, Derek's got the court on his side," he said. "He's getting the house and whatever is his inside."

Susan looked at her attorney his shock, Wendy was rubbing her temples and Carl gently patted the back of his daughter. "What _can_ you get my daughter?" Wendy asked sharply.

"Well, I can get her less than half of the money."

"Less than half?" Carl echoed.

"Derek began to drain the account."

Susan bit her lower lip to suppress her sobs, and shook violently. "H-how much is left?" Susan stammered out.

"Ten thousand dollars."

Only ten? There was more than a grand total of two-hundred thousand in the bank! Susan hung her head, drying her tears with her hand. There was no winning. "A-alright," whimpered the brown-haired woman.

The attorney looked sadly at her. He wished he could do something to help her even more, but there was nothing that he could do. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "It is all I can do."

Susan nodded, drying her eyes, though they began to water even more. Carl held his daughter, and Wendy patted Susan's knee comfortingly. "Thank you."

* * *

Susan sat on her bed. She had to move back into her parents' home. Depression settled thickly over her. Her now ex-husband was with that woman. They had the home, they had everything. She divorced him about three weeks ago. A knock came on her door. "Yeah?" Susan softly called.

Her father opened to door, and peered in. "Hey, Susie-Q," he greeted, softly shutting the door. "How are you holding up?"

She sat up on her bed, and sighed, crossing her legs. "I'm fine," Susan murmured.

He looked at her, and sat at the foot of her bed, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it'll be okay," Carl said.

Susan smiled at her father, and hugged him. "Thanks, Daddy," she said. "I should go and get a job," the younger woman murmured.

Her father nodded, and placed his hands on his lap. "Yeah, or go to college," he said.

She smiled lightly. "Yeah, that sounds nice," Susan said, thinking deeply into the idea. "But I need to save up on some money."

"We can check out downtown for some jobs."

"Yeah . . . I can go to work at a restaurant."

Carl smiled. "There we go!" he said, beaming like the sun. He frowned when he saw her sad face. Carl lifted up her chin with his hand. "Hey, things will get better, you'll see."

She smiled, and threw her arms around his neck. "I promise, Susie-Q."

* * *

It was a cold, arctic setting. There was a large blizzard forming. In the mist of the storm, there stood a sturdy building. Inside were two men. The both of them were playing ping-pong. The first one wore shorts and a summer shirt with palm trees and coconuts. He appeared to be winning the game. He swung the ball, and it bounced on the table and the second man missed. "I win!"

The second man, who wore thick glasses, shorts and a black shirt groaned. "Whatever, I'll get you next time!"

"Sure!" said the confident second man.

_Beep-beep!_

The first man turned to the red flashing computer. "Huh?" he said, placing his paddle down. "What's this?"

"Oooo, and alien," mocked the geeky man. "There is no—"

He saw a dot on the screen and his eyes grew to be large. "What—?!"

The first man looked at it with an intense stare. "Whoa, this is amazing!"

"What are we going to do!?" the nerdy man cried, yanking at his hair. "No one told us what we should do! That's why I took this job so I can be lazy!!"

"Calm down, just call them and hurry!" the first one cried, typing at the keyboard. "It'll hit in Modesto California."

The nerdy man picked up the receiver and dialed the number. "Hello?!" he cried desperately.

"_What is it?"_

"We really have one, sir! I'm not kidding! Hurry to Modesto California! _Hurry!_"

* * *

Susan sat at a bench at a park. She was looking over job applications. The brown-haired woman sighed, and placed the papers in a folder. "Well, time to go home," she stated softly to herself.

She got up, and walked her way home. The cool spring breeze on her skin and it felt amazing on her warm body. She walked into an empty park, but heard something. She glanced up, and saw something fly across the sky. Susan narrowed her eyes at it, and watched as it moved closer to land; the dot becoming bigger. She noticed that it was aimed for her. The woman gasped, and ran. The dot formed into a meteorite, and it hit the ground in a large _bang_. Susan was flung and hit the dirt. She felt as if something was filling inside of her. Susan groaned and laid on the damp grass.


	2. A giant problem

This chapter is almost like the film.

* * *

A giant problem

2

"Miss! Are you alright?"

Susan opened her eyes groggily, and looked up. Her view was very hazy and everything was a colourful fuzz. Things slowly came into focus and she saw a very worried man and a group of people. "What happened?" she murmured.

The man helped Susan up. Her hair was matted and frazzled. Dust and dirt covered her body. She turned around to see a very large rock with holes; ranging the size of a car to the size of a human's fist. News reporters surrounded it, taking pictures and filming it. Some rushed over to film her. A woman with grey-black hair and a beauty mark on her right cheek. She rushed over to Susan and her cameraman followed. She held up the microphone to her lips.

"This is the woman that survived the meteor blast," she said to the camera. "Miss, what is your name?"

Susan looked at the camera, brushing the hair out of her eyes. "Um, Susan," she meekly stated.

"Susan, how did you survive the blast?" the reporter asked.

Susan looked at her skirt. It was tattered slightly at the end and black soot at the end. "Um, well, I dunno," she whispered.

She bent down to collect her papers, and tried to get away from the news reporters, but they followed her, blurting out questions. "Leave me alone!"

She glanced over and saw her parents' car. Wendy rushed to open the front door, and ran over to her daughter. "Susan!" she cried, hugging her only child. "We saw what happened on the news!"

Her father came over and then he hugged her. "Susie-Q, are you okay?" Carl asked worriedly.

Susan nodded. People crowded around her, blinding her with flashing lights. It suddenly stopped and everyone looked at her with large eyes. Some even took a step back, almost like in fear. She blinked, and gazed out at them. "Um, what's wrong?" she asked, unsure what to think.

"Um, honey, your glowing green, literally," her mother stated, pointing at her.

Susan blinked, and looked at her hand. It was a neon green. She gasped. She felt no pain, but she felt something, like her limbs were stretching like taffy. Her hand, before her eyes, began to enlarge all by itself. She watched as the people around her shrunk. Or was she just growing taller? That was the answer. She was getting _bigger_. Susan watched with a terrified awe as her legs grew. Even her clothing began to stretch with her. But they had their breaking point. As her skirt stretched and stretched, it finally began to pull apart. Her shoes broke and were nothing but shards of cloth on the grass. Her shirt began to split on the sides.

"Honey!" called her mother, who was stepping back.

Susan got to her knees, and bent down to look at her mother and father. "What's happening to me?!" she cried.

"We don't _know_!"

Susan groaned only slightly as her limbs continued to grow. People took pictures and footage as Susan continued to grow. Others rushed as her legs grew too long for the small park. She finally stopped growing, and there was a light hum of helicopters filled everyone's ears. News reporters made their cameramen take footage of the helicopters. Some of them landed on the lush grass of the park and others still hovered in the air. Men dressed in black uniforms rushed out of the landed planes. They split into two groups; one began to push the group of people back and the second group tried to wrangle to large woman, with now tinted silver hair.

Wendy broke herself from one of the men's grasp. "What are you doing!?" she yelled. "That's my daughter!"

The man ignored her and shoved her back. Carl yelled: "Don't touch my wife!"

Susan saw what was happening to her parents. "Mom! Daddy!" she called, sitting up.

But she felt tightness around her wrist. The now tall woman glanced down to see a rope tied firmly around her wrist. She didn't want to hurt the people that had a grip on the rope, but when she saw her father being tackled to the ground, she yanked her hand forward; the people holding the rope were sent flying. Behind her, three men were pumping liquid into a rather large dart. Susan stood up to full height. She was taller than most of the buildings in Modesto. "Let my parents go!" she yelled, staggering over to them.

The three men behind her fired off the dart, and it hit the calf of her leg. Susan felt a sharp pain in that area, and glanced down. Her face contorted in anger, and she grabbed it out of her skin. The tall woman threw it at the ground, hitting a jeep. The siren went on and the car folded around the dart. "My car!" screamed a Mexican man.

Susan gritted her teeth, her head spinning. She felt sick and she moved on her feet, swaying like a weakling tree during a storm. Susan spun and some men tossed rope around her large feet, locking them together. She fell like a mighty redwood tree. More rope tied her together, and she felt like Gulliver. She had lost all consciousness in the end, and was, slowly, being dragged into a large plane. Wendy pushed a man back, and looked painfully at her daughter. "What are you doing with my daughter!?" she screamed in peril.

A man with an aftershave and broad shoulders wearing a green uniform approached her calmly. "Hello, my name is General W. R. Monger," he said.

Carl looked at the man. "Where are you taking my daughter?" he growled in fear.

"Well, she now belongs to the government," Monger stated, his hands behind his back. "You are not to breathe a word of this to anyone. You will be in trouble if you do."

Wendy watched as some on the uniformed men took cameras and took out the film. They also began to take cell phones and anything with built-in cameras and film. "Since your daughter is now with us, you'll be under the watch of the government," the general said. "You can see your daughter once every month."

Wendy and Carl looked at the man with pained eyes. "What? Why?!"

Monger sighed. "I'm sorry, this is how it must be," he said. The man turned around and walked over to a jeep. He hopped in, and drove into a large plane.

Carl held his wife, and rubbed her shoulders in comfort. They watched as the large plane that held their daughter took to flight. Their daughter was gone . . .

* * *

Okay, I thought that the meteor that just struck Susan was very slap-stick thing, and I didn't like it. I mean, I love slap-stick, but I thought it was a little unrealistic. So I changed that, as you saw.

:D


	3. The M force

The M-force

3

Susan felt a jolt. She awoke with a start. She looked around and noticed that she was in a metal boxed room. Susan looked around frantically, and felt as the room moved down. A metal door opened, and the wall behind her pushed her to the larger, bright room. She was trying to push herself back into the smaller, darker room, but it was now sealed shut. Susan looked around, fearful. The room was large, with a table and chair fitting for her size. She walked over to it, and heard a _crack_ sound. She moved her foot up, and saw a crumpled metal chair next to a large bowl and spoon. Susan bent down to pick it up. It was totaled. The giantess looked at it, raising an eyebrow.

"Who's she?"

"I don't know. She's mighty pretty."

Susan heard tiny whispers. She looked to the right, where she heard the sounds come from, and placed the dented chair on her table. The giant woman walked over, and bent down; looking at a metal door that was cracked open about several feet or more so. She looked into a space of darkness. "Hello?" she called softly. "Is anyone there? Can you tell me where I am at?"

Nothing.

She heard a _clicking_ sound, and turned back to her table. A tube hovered over her bowl, and a mushy white paste filled it. Susan approached it, and looked at her oatmeal. She picked up her spoon and poked it. It was jelly-like and gross. She heard a_ skittering_ sound, and she whirled around, gripping the spoon as if it was a sword. "W-who's there?" she called.

The sound went behind her. Her large blue eyes widened, and she slowly turned around. At first, she saw nothing. Then she saw large, two gold eyes. The beast stepped out; it was at least six-foot tall, wearing a white lab coat and plaid tartarn pants. Its head was of a cockroach's, but still had human-likeness to it. It smiled at her, and bowed politely at her. "Hello," he greeted with a British accent.

Susan's pupils grew small, her eyes large and fearful, and her jaw locked. She raised her hand, and smashed it where the bug-man was. His eyes widened in fear, and moved away, crying desperately to stop her. "Ma'am! Please!" he cried.

Susan didn't listen; she kept trying to whack him with her hand, then her spoon. She heard a _thud _and she pulled back her spoon. He was clinging to the spoon, disoriented and glanced at her when he gained metal stability. His eyes widened at her, he seemed upset and startled. "Ma'am, would you mind?" he hollered.

She panicked, and slammed her spoon against the table. "Stop—" She hit him again. "—ow!—" Susan slammed him harder against the table. He released, and fell to the table. She pulled back, and looked at him. His body was still. Had she killed him? Susan lowered her hand and spoon, and gently prodded him with her finger. She didn't want to kill him.

He groaned, and stood up shakily. "My, my," he moaned out. "Whoever made you went all out, didn't they?" the bug-man asked.

He stumbled to stay up as Susan backed away, dropping the spoon. "What are you?"

"My dear, I'm a cockroach," he said, rubbing at his shoulder. "Please don't be afraid of me."

Susan looked at him. He posed no threat to her. He just stood there, his large gold eyes searching her face. His antennas lowered, then they perked up. She took in a breath and moved back over to the table, her hands at her heaving breast. "W-what's your name?"

He beamed, and straightened his lab coat. "My name is Dr. Cockroach," he said, taking her large pinky into his hand, and gave a quick kiss on her nail.

She didn't know what to think of him. He seemed nice, and he was very chivalrous. Susan nervously smiled, and she gently pulled back her hand. "N-nice to m-meet you," she stammered out, taking a seat in the abnormally large chair. "I'm S-Susan. Where am I?"

He twisted his lips, and tapped his foot. "Um . . . I can't tell you because I don't know for myself," he said, throwing in a nervous chuckle.

She looked at him with a confused expression. "I know, it's ironic," he mumbled, his antennas lowered.

Susan felt something slimy crawl up her leg. She jumped out of her chair, and looked at a blue blob clung to the cloth of the large grey jumpsuit. She grabbed it, and held it to her eyelevel. It formed, and she saw a mouth and a single red eye. "Hi, I'm B.O.B," it said.

She could feel her mouth drop, and she placed it on the metal table next to the bug-man doctor. Dr. Cockroach looked at the blob. "This is B.O.B," he said to Susan. "B.O.B, meet Susan."

"Ooo! You're the new monster!" he said, his eye dilated in a child-like span.

"Monster?" Susan echoed. "I'm no monster."

"Then yer the tallest woman I ever seen!"

The voice was new to her ears. She looked to her metal chair. An ape-like fish creature had his weight supported on one foot and his arms were crossed over his chest. "Hey, I'm The Missing Link," the fish-ape stated, grinning toothily.

"H-hi," Susan greeted, her breath being caught in her throat.

Link jumped, swinging on the edge of the table and pulled himself up. The fish-ape grinned, placing his webbed hands on his hips. "Hey, so we get a new monster," he said.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool!" B.O.B stated, smiling widely.

Dr. Cockroach turned to the blob. "B.O.B, Susan's a female," he corrected.

"Really? How do you know? See, he has boobies," the blob stated, completely confused, pointing at the woman.

Link groaned, but the doctor looked, he looked _hard_. It was something he had been deprived of; a beautiful woman. His cheeks flushed red and he snapped his head away, and looked at the blob. "B.O.B, Susan is female, right, Susan?" he asked, looking at her.

Susan nodded her head, slightly dazed and she sat down. But she found the single-eyed monster cute, and lightly smiled. "Yes . . . um, Bob is it?" she asked, then she added. "I am female."

The blob nodded his head. "Okay!"

"As you can see, he has no brain," the doctor said, folding his hands together.

"And I am living proof you don't need one!" cried the blob happily. He seemed overly proud that he didn't have one. That brought a light smile to her face.

Dr. Cockroach's eyelids lowered in a bored gaze. "You're also living proof what happens when you don't have one."

A light giggle came from her lips. Dr. Cockroach glanced up at her, and smiled. Link looked up and down at her. "So, Susan, okay," he said. "Have you met Insecto?"

The name was unfamiliar to her. "Insecto?" she echoed.

Just then, she heard a light rumble from behind her. There was a snort, and air was blown on her hair. Susan's eyes widened, and she turned around. What she saw made her speechless. There was a large—larger than her—furry bug-like monster with large eyes and soft fur. It growled happily at what looked like a smile formed on its face. "H-hi," she greeted, uneasily.

It growled in return.

"He says hi," Link translated. "This is my best buddy Insectosaurus."

Susan turned to the small group of monsters that resided on the table. "Y-you understand him?" she asked.

"Heck yeah," Link stated, smiling proud of the fact that he could.

The large insect nudged her lovingly, and happily growled. Susan was slightly startled and awkwardly stroked the face of the bug. There was a _bring_ sound and she looked around the room, the sound alien to her. "Food!" cried the amphibian monster.

The monsters jumped off the end of the table, all landing, not even having a scratch on them. B.O.B splattered on the floor, and recollected himself. Susan watched as they went to a much smaller metal table. A long metal tube came from the ceiling, and fish plopped in front of the fish-ape. Link grabbed one, violently ripping into the fish, then eating it whole. Dr. Cockroach's face cringed. "How revolting," he muttered.

Trash fell in front of him, and his eyes lit up. He grabbed a tattered pink slipper. "A slipper!" he cried, and began to nibble at the end of it.

Link raised an eyebrow to him. "You say _I'm_ revolting but_ you_ eat _garbage_," he growled.

Dr. Cockroach shot him and glare at the same time slapped B.O.B's hand away from his lunch. The blob whimpered, rubbing at his hand. A slab of ham landed in front of the blob, and the delighted blob munched at it. Susan glanced over at the large bug and saw a large lake-sized bowl filled with sugar water. Insectosaurus lapped it up much like a dog would. Susan didn't know what to think. She wanted this to be a dream. A very large, odd, and weird dream. Dr. Cockroach glanced up at her, still nibbling at the shoe.

"Alright?" he asked, actually sounding concerned for her well-being.

Susan nodded, and sat on the metal chair. "Y-yeah," she murmured, looking at her food.

She heard a _clunk _sound and she turned to a metal door that was opening. She saw two red lights that floated in the pitch blackness. A man with a jetpack on came out. "Monsters, may I talk to the new monster for a moment?" he asked.

The group of monsters nodded, and they got up to leave, B.O.B slyly slipping himself over the table to collect the rest of the trash to eat. They went into their cells, and the doors closed behind them. A large plane with lights hanging from it hovered in front of the large bug. It looked hypnotized and followed it into his cell. Susan turned to the man with the jetpack. "U—um, hello," she said softly. "Who are you?"

"My name is General W. R. Monger," he said. "Susan Murphy, right?"

"Y-yes, where am I?" she asked, clutching at her hands.

"I can't tell you that, miss," Monger said. "But what I can tell you is that you are the new member of The Monstrous Force, or The M-Force."

"T-the m-force?"

"The M-Force, yes," he said. "Follow me." Monger darted into the darkness, and Susan followed.

She stepped onto a moving platform, and looked around. There were people in every corner, jeeps dashing around. "Since 1952, I've kept monster locked up in here, but up until 1992, the government decided that instead of keeping the monsters locked up, we decided to use them for government-secret missions." He paused and turned to face her, the jetpack working out full blast. "Dr. Cockroach is the world's top scientist, The Missing Link works for the Navy, Insectosaurus helps with the Air Force, and B.O.B helps with getting rid of the world's waste—but as you saw, Dr. Cockroach helps with that, too. We call them The Monstrous Force, or The M-Force. No one outside of the government knows that they are real."

Susan nodded, slightly dazed.

"Tomorrow we'll see what your abilities are," Monger said. "So that we can figure out where we can but you in the government—I think you can take down an UFO."

"There's no such thing as aliens," Susan murmured.

Monger raised an eyebrow to her and smirked. "Really?"

The platform lowered and she saw the large insect in a very large cell. It roared happily at her and wagged his tail. Susan looked up in awe, and lightly waved her hand at the monster. Next she saw The Missing Link, curled up at the bottom of his tank. Link glanced up, and then started to do push-ups. The next cell was B.O.B playing with a rubber ball, bouncing it against the wall. Next was the doctor. He had gloves on and worked at a table with a florescent light on. He had a needle and was placing it into a red liquid. He glanced up and waved at Susan, she awkwardly returned it. The platform stopped in front of a cell with a cot to the right of her.

"You can see your family once every month," stated the general as the platform moved into the cell. "And, also, your new name for the government is Ginormica."

The door closed and Susan whimpered. Her back hit the wall, and she slid down, and looked at the south wall. She pulled her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, and nuzzled her face into her knees. Dr. Cockroach heard the light sobs, and turned to the wall behind him. He gently placed the needle down, and walked over to the wall. "My dear?"

Susan lifted her head from her knees, and looked behind her, seeing the metal wall. "W-what?" she asked.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Doc," she said, whipping the tears from her eyes. "D-don't worry about me."

"Oh, Susan, it's not all that bad here," he said. "We get to go outside almost every week on a mission."

"B-but I don't want that!" Susan cried. "I want my parents! My family!"

"Y-you have a husband and child?" he asked, worry in his tone.

"No," she whispered. "My parents, they're my only family." She paused. "I don't want to be rude, Doc, but can I be alone?"

"Of course, my dear," he said.

She didn't hear his voice anymore, and she curled up into herself, and sobbed.


	4. Abilities and powers

This is where it goes AU.

* * *

Abilities and powers

4

Susan whimpered. She didn't know what to do. She wanted her family, her only remedy for her depression. The white-haired woman curled up tightly into herself. She didn't want to be here. She wanted her family. The door to her cell was open and she could hear the other monsters eat their breakfast. Susan was a little afraid of them. They didn't seem all that bad, but it wouldn't hurt to get to know them. But right now, she just wanted to cry. Her crying reached the monsters ears, and they all turned to Susan's cell. Dr. Cockroach's antennas lowered. "Poor thing," he murmured sadly, picking at a half-eaten bottle.

Link turned to him. "Hey, perhaps we can cheer her up," he suggested, smiling.

Insectosaurus roared in agreement. Dr. Cockroach smiled. "Yes, sounds wonderful," he said, standing up from his chair. "Let's see what we can do."

"What?" B.O.B asked, still tasting the wonderful ham in his mouth.

B.O.B never had a high listening capability; that was for sure. Dr. Cockroach frowned. "We're going to see if we can cheer Susan up a bit," he told the blob.

"What's wrong with Susan?" B.O.B asked in a worried tone.

Link swiveled in his chair and stood up, stretching. "She's just sad," he stated. "Let's go work some magic."

The monsters went over to her cell, seeing her wrapped tightly in herself against a corner. It broke Dr. Cockroach's heart when he saw her like that. Link rapped his knuckles on the metal. Susan snapped her head up to see the worried monsters at the entrance of her cell. "Hey, you okay?" Dr. Cockroach asked softly, stepping into her cell.

Susan nervously smiled and nodded, drying her face with the back of her hand. "Yeah, guys, I'm fine," she stated.

"See, he's okay," B.O.B stated, his trademark smile on his face.

Link's webbed hand came across and slapped the blob. Susan chuckled. "B.O.B, I'm a girl," she stated, already feeling better.

"You are?" B.O.B said.

Dr. Cockroach rolled his large eyes, and looked over at the large woman. "My dear, it is not so bad here," he said, coming over to her shoe. He sat on her shoe, and patted her leg. "You'll see, my dear."

"Yeah, we're Secret Agents!" Link cried. "See, look at my spy walk." He walked slow, taking medium-sized steps and moving across the floor. "Hmm, hmm, hmm."

Dr. Cockroach rolled his eyes, but he earned a chuckle from Susan. The bug-man looked up at her, and skittered up her leg and perched on her knee. Susan watched as he crawled up her leg with wide eyes. He climbed so easily—just like a bug. He smiled. "My dear, trust us, it's not all that bad here, you'll see," Dr. Cockroach stated.

She smiled, and dried her eyes. "Thanks, guys," Susan murmured.

"Thanks for what?" B.O.B asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"For cheering me up," she said, turning his head for him to view him.

"Ginormica!" boomed a voice.

The monsters turned to look at the general. He stood at the opening of Susan's cell. "Ginormica, come with me," Monger stated, turning on his jetpack.

Susan gently scooped up the doctor and settled him on the metal floor and followed the human general. She went to the large opening and stepped onto the moving platform. "Alright, we're going to test out what your powers are," Monger stated, hovering around her face.

Susan looked at him, biting her lower lip. "Alright," she whispered.

They moved into a large room made of all metal and huge metal blocks stood before her. Monger hovered in the air. "Now, I want you to punch that block," he said.

Susan glanced up at him, afraid and confused. "I can't do that!" she exclaimed.

"Just punch it," he growled.

Susan crinkled her nose at him and gazed at the pillar in front of her. She clenched her fist and took a swing at it. It was amazing—the metal buckled under her fist. She pulled back and gazed at the sunken fist mark. Monger raised his eyebrow at it. "Hmm, now pick it up."

Before she could complain, he cut into her: "Just do it."

She bit her lip, and bent down to reach her fingers underneath the metal, and pulled up. It was like she was picking up a box filled with household items. It was all too easy. Susan lifted it up and then threw it all the way across the room. "Hmm, seems like you'll be perfect for the army," he stated aloud.

"T-the army?" she repeated, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yes, every monster in here has a job, yours will now be in the army," he said.

Susan looked at the man with the jetpack on. "Sir, when can I be able to see my family?" she asked meekly.

"How about this week?" he asked.

That single sentence filled Susan's heart with joy.

"But it'll be one hour and it will be supervised."

Her heart then sank into sadness.

"Oh, don't be so glum," Monger said.

"It's kind of hard not to," mumbled Susan.

Monger just looked at her, his face blank with no emotion. But inside, he was hurt. He really could wish that he could give her more time with her family. But he couldn't. "C'mon, Ginormica, back to the common room."

* * *

Susan watched as the doctor work on what appeared to be a walkie-talkie. He had a whole belt of electronic devices. But he also had two other belts with him sitting on the table. Each had a walkie-talkie, what looked like to be a gun, a badge, a radar, rope, and a flashlight. The doctor had a bolt between his teeth and a screwdriver in his hand. Susan watched in silence. She never thought of it, but the group had their own different person. Dr. Cockroach was the intellectual one, The Missing Link was the buff jock, B.O.B posed as the stupid-funny sidekick for the team and Insectosaurus, well, was the team pet.

"So, what exactly do you do around here?" Susan asked the doctor.

He glanced up at her, his antennas twitched. He spat out the bolt in his palm and used it on the walkie-talkie. "Well, I aid scientists around the world," he stated, smiling at her. "I'm also the team spy." Dr. Cockroach looked over his work. "Since I can climb on walls and have heightened hearing, I'm perfect for the job."

"Ah," Susan whispered, pulling her legs closer to her chest.

He glanced up at her, a small frown on his lips. "So, um, what division on the government did Monger assign you to?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"The army . . ."

"Oh, then you must be very strong."

"Yeah . . ."

He bit his lip, and patted her shoe. "My dear, things will get better over time," Dr. Cockroach stated. She glanced down at him. "Well—um, Monger probably wants me to make you some equipment and a belt for you."

"Can you do that?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure I can," came the answer.

Susan smiled sadly. "I'm a little tired, Doc, I'm going to bed," she stated, gracefully getting to her feet. "G'night."

"Goodnight, my dear."

She flashed him a smile, but he saw when she turned her head, she frowned. Susan went into her cell, and closed the door. Link sauntered up to the dazed doctor. "She's really pretty, huh?" the fish-ape stated, smirking.

"Yes very—WHOA!" he yelled, standing to his feet. Link took a step back in alarm.

"What?"

The doctor pointed a finger at the amphibian monster. "I know where you're going, Link," Dr. Cockroach stated. "Remember the little voice I'm always telling you that you _don't_ have. The little voice that tells you to stop while you're ahead . . . Remember?"

Link crossed his arms over his chest and arched an eyebrow to the bug-man in front of him. Ever since day one, Dr. Cockroach had always been Link conscious, but the doctor had secretly hoped that he gained one of his own. "Yeah, and?"

"Now, what does the little voice say about Susan."

Link thought then made a happy growling sound with narrowed eyes and a broad smirk on his face. Dr. Cockroach slapped the side of Link's head. "No, Link, not that!" he hissed, his antenna twitching insanely. "Think for a moment . . . Just think. What do you think when you see Susan. Use the little voice . . ."

Link thought then: "Susan's off limits."

Dr. Cockroach snapped his fingers. "Bingo! Susan's off limits!" he cried. "No hitting on her, no flirting, and no making eyes at her—no nothing!"

"But_ you_ were looking at her."

"_Link_," Dr. Cockroach growled. "Can't you see this new life has really affected her? We need to support her the best way we can. Just don't, Link."

Link sighed, and held up his webbed hands. "Okay, okay, I won't," he stated, a blank feature on his face and he walked away.

Dr. Cockroach supported his right elbow in the palm of his left hand and his right hand rubbed at his temples. He sighed in exasperation and went back to work.


	5. Wanting to be human again

Wanting to be human again

5

Susan sat in the common room, her back pressed against the furry insect beast that was sleeping soundly behind her. The Missing Link was on a mission in Florida, something about a sunken ship. B.O.B was at a dump, helping get rid of the trash. It was just her and the bug-doctor. He was making a walkie-talkie for her out of an old Volts-Wagon. Dr. Cockroach put on the protective headgear to shield his overly large eyes from the heat of the torch. He turned on the torch and slowly cut into the metal. He stopped and pulled back, lifting up the guard over his eyes.

"Are you okay, Susan?" he called.

She glanced over at him. "Um, yeah, I'm peachy," Susan lightly whispered.

Dr. Cockroach glanced over at her untouched meal. "You haven't eaten," he noted out loud, his antennas lowering.

"I just haven't been hungry."

It was true, she hadn't been all that hungry. She didn't know why, though. Susan only needed one meal, and she was good to go. The doctor gently placed the torch on the floor and skittered up her leg and settled on her knee. "Come now, my dear, you can talk to me," he stated, lightly smiling.

She looked at him. Whenever she had a problem and wanted to talk to Derek about it, he'd never want to listen. But _she_ always had to listen to a problem he had. Whether it'd be work; or the guy across the street, or that pit bull. She_ always_ had to listen to his problems. But Susan loved him and wanted to make him happy. But Dr. Cockroach was always willing to listen to her. "Are you sure I won't be a bother?" she asked meekly.

He chuckled lightly. "My dear, you are never a bother."

That made her smile.

"Now, what's eating at you?" he asked.

Susan sighed, and thought for a moment on how to explain it. "Well, I want to be human again," she answered after a few seconds.

"Why so?" the doctor asked.

"Well, my parents—I have a home," Susan said. "I don't belong here."

"But, my dear, according to Monger, you're the strongest one out of us all," he said, crossing his legs.

"But I don't care if I'm the strongest, I just want to go home," she whined and tears streamed down her cheeks.

The doctor mentally scolded himself for making her cry. He got to his feet and scampered up her arm and over to her face, rubbing at her wet cheek. "My dear, don't cry," he begged. "You'll see your husband and parents again."

"I don't ha-have a husband anymore," she stated, drying her face. "Remember? I t-told you that."

"Oh yes . . ." he stated, recalling her first day. Then he paused. "Why? Did something happen to him?" he asked, worried that he was dead or something to that extent.

"No, he cheated on me," Susan stated, looking at him with wet eyes.

Dr. Cockroach was appalled. "What? He cheated on _you_?" he questioned. "Why?"

"I—I don't know," Susan whimpered. "What? Was I not pretty enough for him?"

"No, Susan," the doctor said firmly. "You are very beautiful."

She glanced down at him. And embarrassed blush flushed his face and he awkwardly cleared his throat. "My dear, he must have been a fool to do that to you," he stated, pulling a lock of hair out of her face. "It seems like we were in the same predicament—I was once human."

She raised an eyebrow to him. "You were?"

"Oh, yes," he recalled sadly, taking a seat on the giantess' shoulder. "Had a wife, a little home overlooking a valley—it was wonderful."

"What happened?" she questioned softly.

He turned to look at her. "Well, when I became this, she left me," Dr. Cockroach replied. "Just like that. All that talk: 'I'll always love you no matter what' was just a lie. She was gone the next morning after the accident. I wanted everything with her. I wanted children with her . . ."

"I wanted children too . . ." Susan stated. She paused. "Was it hard for you when you first came here, Doc?"

He looked at her, and chuckled. "Well, yes, I nearly lost my mind," Dr. Cockroach stated. "I would stay in a corner of hours . . . just muttering to myself. I snapped out of it after a couple of months and noticed things about myself. Human food made me sicker than a dog, I lived longer, I could survive waves of heat, I could climb walls—and among other things. I like what I have become."

She nodded and there was a light awkward silence between them. Dr. Cockroach cleared his throat and scampered down her body. "Well, I'll be finishing up your walkie-talkie now," he announced.

Susan smiled. "Okay, you do that, Doc."

She began to realize that the doctor was a nice man . . . Maybe, it wasn't so bad here.


	6. A large crash in the sea

A large crash in the sea

6

They wanted the vast amount of fish in this part of the sea. The fishermen were thankful that it was a perfect day. Not a stormy one—just a nice day. The blue sky had parted; puffy white cotton candy fluffs that hung lazily in the sky. A large net pulled up the fish. All the little things flopped, but couldn't leave. They were stacked upon each other and gasping. A man, who was controlling the net, plopped the fish on the open deck. Other men pushed the fish into a shoot, and they collected in a container. The captain came out and smiled.

"Looking good, men!" he hollered.

The blue salty waves crashed along the end of the fishing boat, making the boat bob up and down. Sea gulls jeered out and swooped down, trying to get a bite. The workmen tried their best to shoo the pesky birds away, but they didn't give up. They squawked and shrieked, hovering over the men. A young man with brown hair looked out at the sky, whipping the sweat from his brow. He saw something. It was tiny in the large blue sky. He squinted his eyes to get a better look at it.

"Um, Captain, what's that?" the man asked.

The older man glanced up and watched as the dot in the sky grew closer. "Holy crap!" he yelled, running to the wheel of the ship. "All deckhands hold on!"

The others noticed the object in the sky and held on to the railing of the ship. As the captain started to move the boat, the object started to take form. It was huge, the size of fifty feet or more. It was in the shape of a sphere and it aimed closer to the water. It smashed into the ocean with a tremendous force and created a rippling wave. Water pushed the ship back through the water far and the boat nearly tipped over with the force. When everything calmed down, the people of the ship looked at it. It was a perfectly round sphere all made of metal. It had odd writings on it. It bobbed in the water. A man pulled out his camcorder and took footage of it.

"Captain, what is that?" a man with orange-red hair asked.

"I don't know," he whispered, coming out from the little room that had the wheel inside of it. He pulled at his beard in thought. "Its advanced technology. It must be Japanese."

"Yeah, Japanese, those people are smart," the other man answered.

"It might be alien!" stated a Mexican man.

The others looked at. "Like you are?" snickered a deckhand.

The tanned man crossed his arms. "Now that's racist. I was born in this country!" he yelled. Then he began to scream Spanish profanity.

"Alright, men," growled the captain.

"What should we do?" asked a random male.

The captain rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, boys, this might be alien," he stated, looking at it. "I'm going to drive up to it."

He went back to the back of the ship and turned the wheel, making the tip of the ship point the odd craft. The ship inched towards the object until the bow of the ship touched the cold, wet metal. The Mexican man saw a ladder and climbed up the metal beast. "Ramon! What are you doing!" yelled a black-haired man.

"I'm going to check it out!" he cried, his accent thick.

The others watched as the brave man climbed to the very top of the beast. He reached the top and looked around. The top was flat. The Mexican man slowly walked across the top. "_Hola_ . . ." he breathed.

Ramon found an opening that was covered by a lid. Suddenly, the machine under him shook. The man fell onto his back and moaned. He screamed as the rest of the machine moved. He fell back onto the ship with a mighty thud. The others watched in petrified awe as the thing moved up. A long necked formed from the top, and the head was shaped as a dragon's. Its eyes were large flashlights and out of the ball legs formed and a long tail sprouted from the body. It gazed down at the little boat and the crew screamed as the captain tried to drive away.

* * *

Susan was so happy. Today she was going to visit her parents. The giantess was shaking with excitement and the doctor glanced up. "You seem happy today," the doctor stated, glad that she was happy. He was tinkering with the car, which was forming into a walkie-talkie.

"I get to see my parents today," Susan stated happily.

"Oh, good for you, my dear," he stated, connecting two wires.

"Hey, good for you, Suzie!" Link called from the other side of the room.

B.O.B blinked, and looked up. "I think I'm going to visit my parents," he said, his trademark smile on his face.

"That's Susan, B.O.B," grumbled Dr. Cockroach, climbing out of the car walkie-talkie.

Insectosaurus roared happily, and laid down on the cool floor, his tail moving around lazily. Susan glanced down at her monster friends. She'd known them for two weeks and these misfit monsters became her closet friends. She was still very depressed about Derek's leave, but these monsters made her happier. Link made her laugh with his Spy Walk. B.O.B just made her giggle all the time with his random sayings and outbursts. Insectosaurus was just one huge dog that would comfort her with little nuzzles and licks. Dr. Cockroach was, so far, the far more helpful one. He would listen to what she would say, comfort her, and calm her. She smiled at B.O.B.

"Well, I can't wait," Susan stated, petting the large insect's face. "I'm so happy to see them."

Dr. Cockroach smiled at her. It warmed his heart that she was happy again. Link sauntered over to the doctor and gently nudged him in the side. The doctor looked at him, and Link grinned. The bug-man slapped the side of his head and the fish-ape pushed the doctor off the car. "Watch it, Link!" yelled the doctor.

Susan gasped and she scooped up the bug-man. "Guys, no violence," she scolded.

"Yeah, or I have to ground you!" B.O.B yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the two.

Susan giggled as the doctor stood up in the palm of Susan's hand. He cleared his throat and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry," he apologized, his antennas dropping.

Link nodded. "Yeah, me too," he stated.

"Okay," Susan stated, placing the doctor down on the floor.

"_Ginormica!_" yelled the booming voice that belonged to none other than Monger. "_Monsters!_"

The group looked up. "What is it, Monger?" asked Link, placing his webbed hands on his hips.

"_We have an incident a couple of miles from the coast of Monterey. You are asked to check it out."_

"W-wait!" Susan cried. "What about my parents?"

"_You'll see them later, I promise you."_

Susan frowned and her gaze dropped to her hands. Dr. Cockroach gave her a sympathetic look. Link patted her hand. "Hey, Suzie, you'll see them soon," the fish-ape stated.

She smiled lightly, but her eyes were hurting—Dr. Cockroach saw it.

"_Alright, monsters, time to get ready."_

Link got off Susan's leg and went over to his cell to collect the needed items. Dr. Cockroach patted Susan's finger before he went to his own room. Susan sat on the floor. Her depression was hanging over her head like a thick, dark cloud. Insectosaurus noticed and nudged her lovingly. Susan smiled and pressed herself to the face of the large monster insect. Dr. Cockroach and Link came out of their room simultaneously. The doctor had a belt around his waist and straps around his shoulders. He didn't have his lab coat on, just his black turtleneck and tartan pants. The doctor had a parachute on and his belt was jam packed with items like a flashlight, a handgun, a tazer, and whatever else he may need. Link wore the same thing, but he was having difficulties clicking his belt together. He couldn't have it closed over his beer belly. Susan chuckled at the sight and B.O.B laughed. Dr. Cockroach sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"Here, Link," he said, grabbing the belt. "Suck in."

Link took in a breath and sucked in his stomach. The doctor clicked it together and Link released his breath. "Thanks, Doc."

"Of course."

Susan stood up. "Okay, let's go see what's wrong," she stated.

The group of monsters left the common room and onto the moving platform. Insectosaurus was hypnotized by the helicopters lights and followed the aircraft. Susan saw the airplane in front of them. "I wonder what it is?" she inquired.

"Who knows," the doctor answered, and he briskly rubbed his hands. "But it is enthralling to wonder what it is."

Link rolled his eyes. "Let's hope it's not a machine," the fish-ape stated, rubbing at his shoulder.

B.O.B looked at them. "Maybe it's an animal," he stated.

"Like another monster?" Susan asked.

"Another monster? Where!?" B.O.B asked, looking around the area.

"No, never mind, B.O.B," whispered the doctor, rolling his eyes.

The group of monsters boarded the large aircraft in front of them. They sat in their seats and the door closed behind them. The large insect was boarded into another craft. Both crafts were pushed up to the open land above them. Fresh air pushed against the planes and they flew off towards their destination.


	7. Inactive

Inactive

7

Susan felt a jolt of a landing aircraft and her grip on her knees tightened. She was afraid. Scratch that: she was terrified. This was her first mission. The other monsters looked fine—they were used to this. Dr. Cockroach glanced up, and noticed how afraid she was. "Don't worry, my dear," he called. "It's probably just a small thing. Like a wild monster or something to that extent."

Her large blue eyes drilled into him. "A wild monster?" she echoed.

Link nodded. "Like this one time, there was this insane werewolf thing that went around killing cattle and sheep," the fish-ape stated. "We killed it in the end."

Susan shivered and pulled her legs closer to her chest. Dr. Cockroach shot the amphibian monster a cold glare. "Link!" he scolded.

He shrugged. "What?" he asked.

"It's okay, Doc," Susan whispered.

The backdoor opened and a cool, salty rush of air greeted them. Monger was already out, smiling sternly and his hands behind his back. They were on a naval ship that held planes. "The Navy already stopped the machine," Monger stated, his hands behind his back. "Come."

He walked along and the other monsters followed. Susan bent her head so she wouldn't hit her head. The doctor scuttled along with her and Link swung on his knuckles and existed the plane. B.O.B followed, smiling. "So, Sir, what is it?" Susan asked worriedly.

"An alien spacecraft," Monger answered.

Dr. Cockroach smiled his mad scientist smile, and briskly rubbed his hands together. "Sounds like my forte," he stated.

Link rolled his eyes. "If you start to laugh insanely, I'll punch you."

"Hey, I will not tolerate violence," B.O.B stated, narrowing his single eye at them and pointed at the two male monsters.

Susan giggled. The Navy men glanced up at the new, tall female monster. Dr. Cockroach happened to glance over. He saw some men talk among themselves. With them was one of the monster revolting men the mad scientist had ever come across. He looked up at Susan, and whispered something, and held his hands in a cupping motion. He little buddies laughed with him, but they stopped as they caught the menacing glare of Dr. Cockroach. They scurried away from his sight. He followed his friends. Susan crouched down near the monsters that she called her friends.

"Where is it?"

Monger went over to a wall, and punched in some numbers, placing his hand on a scanning device. The floor under them jolted as a sheet of metal was slowly removed from the floor. Then out came an inactive machine about seventy feet high. Susan gasped. It looked like a mechanical dragon. It had a long neck and tail and a round sphere for a body.

"A crew of fishermen saw this, it first was active then it began to falter, floating in sea."

Susan stayed behind as the other approached it. She was a little afraid of it. Dr. Cockroach looked behind his shoulder. "Are you okay, my dear?" he asked.

"Um, well, it's okay," Susan stated. "I'll stay right here."

Link shrugged and looked over the machine. "Neat looking thing," the fish-ape stated.

Monger turned over to the doctor. "Doctor, I want you to go inside," the general stated.

The mad scientist rubbed his hands. "Oh, goodie," he breathed as he scaled the metal brute. He found an opening and crawled in. He was inside, inspecting the networking of wires. It was cold and dark inside. Dr. Cockroach grabbed his walkie-talkie. "Monger, do you want me to go?"

"_Go to the head of the beast."_

Dr. Cockroach nodded, placing his hand-held device on his belt. He scurried inside the metal insides of the beast. He reached the head and it was amazing. There was a panel of buttons, wires, and he saw the others outside through the red glass eyes. "Monger, I'm inside," he spoke into his walkie-talkie.

"_Good. Find some information about the thing."_

Dr. Cockroach happily scuttled over to the board. He looked at all the flashing buttons and switches. He smirked as his hands worked their magic. The mad scientist's fingertips danced along the board, and images flashed up on a holographic screen. "Hello, hello, what do we have here?"

He looked at the writings. It was alien, but he recognized this language. Dr. Cockroach dug around in the little pouch that was fitted to his belt. He pulled out a little handmade device that could extract data from anything. He pulled out the tip and found an opening. He pushed it into the opening and began to extract the data, files going by his large round eyes like quick flashes. Dr. Cockroach smirked, biting his lower lip to keep the bubbling mad laugher in his throat. Suddenly, it stopped. The doctor blinked as he looked at the frozen screen.

"Huh?"

He tapped the panel and looked at the screen. The machine began to rock. Outside, Susan watched as the eyes glowed red. She jumped back in fear as the head snapped up to look at her. A flash of light seemingly scanned her. Then it stopped and the body became erected. Inside, the doctor held onto the panel, and took his data extractor stick, putting it in a safe place. He hit the wall as his grip became weakened. The beast roared. This did not look good.


	8. UFOoh my God!

Alright, I have horrifying news: I start school tommorrow. So, that means I'll only be on here on the weekends.

Bye. ;.;

So, expect hardly any updates.

*cries ans slowly walks away*

* * *

UFO-oh my God!

8

Its neck became erected. Susan's eyed widened as the metal beast stood up to full height. It was terrifying. Susan stumbled back. It let out a mechanical roar. It jumped into the sea, creating a large slash as the large ship became wet on the sides. Monger wet to the end of the ship, gripping the railing. The machine turned around as it was about a hundred feet away. Then it charged in the sea water. It was coming back to get them. Susan screamed. "What should we do!?" she yelled.

Men started to board the helicopters that were loaded with bullets. They started their flying crafts up and left the ship. They went towards the giant robot. The dragon robot stopped and watched the flying crafts. It roared and attacked the helicopters. It opened its jaws to one, snapping them closed on one helicopter, killing the man inside. This was so surreal. Susan never thought that this could ever happen to her. This was something out of a movie. But the doctor was inside of that thing. One helicopter fired at the machine, the bullets bouncing off like water beads. It slashed out a claw, knocking one out of the sky.

Susan moved back, gripping her grey uniform tightly. "Oh my God!" she yelled.

Monger growled, glaring. He turned to several men. "Blow it up and help the doctor!" he ordered loudly.

Several men nodded and jumped into the flying crafts. The general rushed over to the railing of the ship, gripping it. Link looked up, his eyes widened. "Damn!" he cried. "Can't we get Insectosaurus out there?"

"We're in an ocean, not a bay!"

Link growled, jumping into the cold salty waters. The fish-ape growled, jumping onto the metal paw, trying to cling to the slippery metal. He pushed himself up, growling as he got to the top of the claw. The dragon's robust head glanced down at the fish-ape. Link hissed, looking up. "Aw, crap," he growled.

The metal claw shook violently, crying to get the tiny fish-ape of its claw. Link clung to the metal with his dear life. Jets took that distraction as they took fire to the metal beast. The metal dragon growled, looking at the jets. Link scrambled to get further up the metal arm, looking for a way in. He saw an opening, where the metal arm met the body. He slipped inside. The inside was vast. Wires of different colours danced among the walls and the ceiling. He saw symbols he couldn't recognize. The machine jolted and Link collided with a wall, hitting his head.

"Ow," he groaned, rubbing his head.

The fish-ape shook his head, and moved north. He kept moving until he got into a room, where he saw the frantic bug-man's hands move across the board. "Doc," Link cried, moving over to him.

Dr. Cockroach glanced up, his face creased with worry. "Link, help me!" he bellowed.

Link glanced over the controls. "Do what?"

"Help me stop it!"

"I'm not good with this stuff!"

The doctor let out an animal hiss. His hands danced over the boards and Link tried his best to help. The fish-ape growled, and slammed his fists onto the board. Then the room flashed red as the metal being jolted still. Link and the doctor glanced around the room. "What did you do?" Dr. Cockroach asked with a very concerned tone.

"I don't know."

The dragon body collapsed in the water, creating a large splash as the head of the mechanical brute landed on the ship, creating a dent. Susan looked at the still robot being. Monger looked at it as men surrounded the head. One man poked the machine with the barrel of his gun. "It's stopped," he stated, looking at it.

Monger dashed over to the machine, worried for the doctor and the fish-ape that were still inside. Susan looked over, slowly moving over to it. "Guys?" she inquired softly.

There then was a high rise in the metal. It looked like someone had punched into the metal. Then the metal flew off, nearly hitting the general. The fish-ape first came out, his shoulders were scrapped. He bent down as he offered a hand to the mad scientist out of the machine. His face was black and one of his antennas had a tiny flame on it. The doctor coughed, a puff of black came out of his mouth. "Gee, that wasn't so tough," Dr. Cockroach stated.

Dr. Cockroach glanced up at his fire-lit antennas and pinched out the flame. Susan sighed as she extended a hand to them as the two male monsters stepped onto it. The giantess was careful when she placed them on the floor. Link and Dr. Cockroach stepped off, walking over to the stern general, who looked relieved that they were alive. "You two are hard to kill," laughed the general.

Link smirked as Dr. Cockroach shrugged his shoulders.

General Monger glanced over at the doctor. "So, what do you have for me, Doctor?" he asked.

Dr. Cockroach smirked madly. "Oh, you'll like this . . ."


	9. Analyzing

Yay! I updated this! :D

* * *

Analyzing

9

Susan looked fearfully at the disabled machine. She held her knees to her chest, unsure of what to do. Dr. Cockroach looked excited as he pulled out the memory stick. "Here we are," he said, giving the device to the general.

Monger took it, looking at it with interest. "Everything's on here?" he asked.

"Well, the robot cut me off before I could finish gathering any new information."

Monger's gaze landed on the bug-headed scientist. "Alright, let's see what we have in here," he said, gripping the stick.

He turned on his heel and the roughly human-sized monsters followed. Susan stood up, following, looking down at her feet, careful not to step on anyone or anything. Monger went into a room as the male monsters followed. Susan bent down and glanced in through the large window. She saw computers, which were flashing. The general went to a computer, pulling out a keyboard and typing in a password. The computer flashed and was introduced Monger to the main page.

"Alright, Doctor, show me what you have," Monger stated.

Dr. Cockroach knelt down to the computer tower, placing the stick in the opening. He sat in a chair and typed at the keyboard. A window popped up and it was blank at first. Then it flashed files and complicated symbols. Monger leaned in, placing on hand at the back of the doctor's chair and one on the table, looking at the alien writing. Link looked at it, his webbed hands at his hips. B.O.B looked enthralled by the whole thing. Susan gazed on, stunned.

"This looks familiar," Monger said as if he was recalling a distant memory.

"It is," the bug-man said. "This is a language we've seen before."

"Alright, Doc, what does it say?" Link asked.

Dr. Cockroach narrowed his eyes at the writing. "Well, um, let me think," he murmured, looking at the symbols. "Um, I'm making out 'oil' and 'exstract' and 'Earth.'"

"Anything else?" Monger asked, displeased by the lack of information.

The bug-man's eyes wondered over the symbols. "I'm getting 'take-over' and 'experiments' and 'humans,'" he translated. "Rather 'Earthlings' but it's the same thing."

Monger furrowed his brows. "Take-over? Take-over _what_?"

Dr. Cockroach looked up gravely. "Us."

Susan looked on fearfully. "Y-you mean, these aliens want to take over our planet?!" she cried.

Link growled. "Well, that's great," he hissed. "A bunch of aliens want our planet!"

"But for what?" Susan whimpered.

Monger glanced over at her. "Well, it said 'oil' in the files," he said. "So they may want our resources."

Link glared at the computer screen. "Nu-uh, not with us!" he cried. "We're the M-Force! We'll take them all on!" The fish-ape threw a punch to an invisible enemy.

Dr. Cockroach glanced over at his friend. "Link, we barely survived that machine," he pointed out. "And there may be more of them to come."

"The doctor has a point," Monger said, walking out of the office.

Susan watched as the general walked away. "Where are you going?" she asked.

Monger looked up at her, stopping where he was. "I'm going to call all branches of the military and all governments in the world," he said. "We're in trouble, so it seems."


	10. Another robot?

**This is some-what close to the film. ;.;**

* * *

Another robot?

10

Cuthbert watched as Katie moved closer to him. The athletic boy gripped his pants awkwardly, unsure of what to do. The sun was setting back behind the hill peaks. She wrapped her arms around him and he stiffened. He pushed her back. "No! I'm not ready, Katie," he meekly stated.

The girl let out a huff, looking at him crossly. "Cuthbert, it's not that hard," she stated firmly.

Cuthbert stood up. "Katie, I'm just not ready for . . . _that_," he stated slowly, picking at his nails.

His girlfriend stood up with him, crossing her arms. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," he whispered.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, let's do something else," she murmured, rubbing her leg.

Cuthbert smiled. "I think the ice cream parlor is still open," he suggested.

She looked at him with an odd face. "Ice cream?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I kinda want some," he murmured.

She smirked, eyeing him oddly. "Fine, let's go get some," Katie said.

Cuthbert smiled widely, quickly going over to his car, stopping and glancing up at the sky in wonder. Katie swiftly went over to the car, opening the passenger's door. "If we're going to go, let's go," she ordered. She glanced over at him. "C'mon!"

"Katie, what do you think that is?" he asked, pointing up at the sky.

She followed his gaze, her features peeved. But the face melted away into one of pure amazement. There was something dashing through the sky. It was visible through the red and pink clouds. Katie stood up in the seat of the convertible and watched like a deer in the headlights of a truck. "What is that?" she asked.

It was small, but moving fast in the sky. It was growing in size the closer to it got towards them. The young couple suddenly realized that, whatever it was; was coming right at them. The thing moved over them fast and crashed several hundred feet away from them. Cuthbert gazed wide-eyed and with an open mouth at whatever landed in front of them. Katie looked surprised and interested all at once. The teenage boy sunk low, trying to hid himself.

"Um, let's get out of here," he murmured, his face terrified.

Katie smirked. "Oh, c'mon, let's see what that thing is!" she cried, holding her hands in the direction at the unknown object.

Before Cuthbert knew it, his girlfriend jumped out of the car and raced to the direction where the smoke was at. "Katie!" he yelled.

She stopped, looking at him, her face peeved. "C'mon, Cuthbert!" she called, motioning her hand to him to follow.

He hid lower in his car. "Um, I don't wanna," he whimpered.

Katie growled, stomping over to him. She went over and opened the door to the driver's side, yanking him out of his seat. "C'mon!" she growled.

He hit the ground, looking up at her. "Okay," he whispered.

He stood up, brushing the dirt off his pants. He, regretfully, followed after his girlfriend. When they got to where the object landed. There was a large crater and smoke flew up from the ground. Cuthbert hid behind his girlfriend, gripping her arm fearfully. "Katie," he murmured.

"Hush, Cuthbert," she snapped, looking at the object.

Out of the smoke, two red orbs looked down at them. The teenagers screamed, the boyfriend rushed, yanking at Katie's arm. "What the hell is that?!" screamed the female.

"I don't know!"

The female jumped in the passenger side of the car. Cuthbert went to the driver's side, and turned on the car. The lights flicked on and the teenage boy quickly drove off, dirt skidding everywhere. The machine stood there, not moving, watching the children drive far from it. The mechanisms hummed and the machine shifted in its crater.


	11. Botched first contact

Botched first contact

11

News people surrounded the machine. It was in the shape of an over-grown blood-sucking bug. Its nose protruded twenty feet and stood about three-hundred feet. Its beady black eyes darted around, the planes surrounded it. The Air Force, the military—every single branch of the military—was also there along with hundreds of troops. Their weapons were loaded, ready to strike. A man, who was a news anchor, stepped out of the van he was in. He glanced up at the machine in wonder. "Whoa," he breathed, looking at the machine.

A woman with tightly curled hair followed his gaze. "Amazing, isn't it?" she asked, picking up her microphone.

"It's freaky," he whispered, shielding his eyes with his hand, the sun beaming down on him.

She scoffed, going back into the van, flipping on the switches. "Let's get out there and get some footage," the woman suggested.

The anchorman nodded, taking the microphone from her hand. A man grabbed the bulky camera and hoisted it to his shoulder, flipping it on. The anchorman rushed to a good spot where the unknown machine, which was surrounded by numerous tanks. NASA was also there, many women and men in lab coats scribbled things on a clipboard. The anchorman turned around, the microphone to his lips. The cameraman flashed three fingers, going to two finger, going to one—

"Today we arrive to the scene where the out-of-this-world machine landed," he reported in a stern voice. "A young, and in love couple reported this just last night. No one knows why it is here or where it came from."

The cameraman reared up the camera to the machine.

The anchorman followed the gaze of camera. His hand went up to his ear. "What was that?" he asked, hearing the voice on the other line. He turned to the camera. "We got news that the President of the United States is here to make first contact."

A helicopter slowly arrived to the area, dust flying everywhere. The machine landed on the ground, the copter turning off. The door opened, the steps opening and several guarded men with black suits and glasses came out. A tall man with greying black puffy hair and thick glasses stepped out. He wore thick glasses and eyed the machine with suspicion. A just as tall general stood over next to the president, following his gaze.

"Okay, general, I'm going to make first contact," he explained. "If the thing attacks, you have the right to blow it up."

The general grinned wildly. "Of course, Sir," he said, glancing back at his men, who were armed and ready to go.

The president glanced up, biting on his lower lip, unsure of what to do. He took in a breath and looked at the long stairs that lead to the bug-shaped machine. Hathaway steadily climbed up the stairs, looking down at the ground. Further and further he went, the soldiers became smaller and smaller. The president lifted up his thick glasses, whistling lightly. "Whoa."

He adjusted his glasses on his face. Hathaway continued to scale the steps, going slower and slower with each step. His breaths became labored, reaching the top of the steps. There was a microphone and an American flag that stood high. He glanced up at the machine. The bug-shaped machine eyed him hard. Hathaway cleared his throat, holding up his hand, parting them in half—two fingers on one side, two fingers on the other.

"Hello," Hathaway called. "Welcome to America!"

The machine squeaked loudly, shifting its weight.

Hathaway cleared his throat again, but this time a little louder. He could feel beads of sweat form on his neck. And just as he was about to speak, the machine suddenly attacked, without any warning. A robotic arm, about fifteen feet long and the hand itself was ten feet wide, came out and tried to swat the human. Hathaway jumped back, fearful and afraid. He glanced up, his eyes wide, and watched as the robotic hand retracted itself back into the machine. The object suddenly became animated. It stood up on long, thin legs. The soldiers quickly cocked their guns. The president reacted by running down the long stairs faster than he went up them. He jumped, several of his body guards catching him. Hathaway turned to the grizzled general to his right.

"You, blow it up!" he ordered, fixing his glasses.

The general grinned insanely, the cigar in his mouth quivered. He turned to his men. "Blow this thing to hell!" he yelled loudly.

All the tanks fired, the aircrafts above noticed the fire and reacted in the same fashion. The machine only shook the bullets off as if they were beads of water. It began to walk in a clucky and slow way, stepping on tanks and soldiers alike. The president stepped out of his body guards' grips and stood tall. "So, you think you can just come here and kill our country's men?" he yelled. He wordlessly took a machine gun from a colonel next to him. "EAT THIS!!"

Hathaway turned the automated gun to the machine, firing off several rounds. The bullets didn't even harm the skin of the metal of the machine. The president looked, twisting his lips. "Well, that did nothing," he said.

He threw the gun; the body guards grabbed the president, pulling him into the started helicopter. "I tried!" Hathaway called, holding up his arms.

He was shoved inside the copter. It started up, and flew off quickly. The mosquito machine moved, killing several soldiers in one large step. It moved along, scanning the area. It flashed red in a certain area and it jabbed its long metal nose into the ground, moving further and further into the earth, pulling out a thick, black liquid. The troops scattered around, trying to find cover. The general watched, still with fear.

"Oil. It's taking oil."

* * *

"I say we try and shut it down!"

"What if we take it out from the inside?"

"We have to evacuate the cities and towns around it!"

"I say we're so screwed!"

The men were in the War Room, as the people called it, trying to find out a way to destroy the machine. Computers flashed red, a sign that something bad was happening. People on the computers typing away, the _tick-tick-tick_ flashing over like a wave in the room. A general with deep mud-brown hair pushed up his circle sunglasses. "We have to do something!" he cried, pounding his fist into the table. "We can't let that thing run amok!"

A woman with curled blonde hair nodded. "Yes, hundreds of peoples' lives are in danger!" she cried.

The president cradled his head in his hands. "Forget it all!" he cried, standing up quickly. "_Hang it all_! We're so screwed!"

Hathaway went to the west side of the wall, placing his hand on a big, bright red button. People suddenly jumped, screaming and begging. Some people were even on their knees, they're hands clasped together. "No!"

"Don't!"

"Please don't!"

The president looked at his advisers, confused. "What?" he inquired.

A man pointed a finger at a button. "Don't touch that!" he cried. "That button launches all our nuclear missiles!"

Hathaway pulled his hand back. "Really?" he asked. "Well, might as well—" He placed his hand back on the button. They were dealing with a machine that was out of this world, might as well nuke it.

People screamed even louder. "NO!!"

"Jesus Christ no!"

The black-haired president shook his head, yanking his hand away from the button. He looked to the right, and saw the second button. "This one the coffee button?" he asked, pointing at it.

"Yes," squeaked a man.

He nodded, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Hathaway pressed the button, a cup in a little slot in the wall. There was a cup inside of the slot and coffee poured into it. Hathaway grabbed the cup. "Okay, let's just figure this out," he stated. "Who thinks we should nuke it?"

There was a cough and no one raised their hands.

Hathaway sneered. "Great, well, I think we should," he murmured, taking a sip of his coffee. He paused. "Whoa, good coffee."

A black general stood up, slightly raising his hand. "Um, I say we should evacuate everyone in that area," he suggested. "It's heading towards San Francisco."

"Okay, let's do that."

The man nodded, rushing from the table and went to several people and started to order them around. "Now what?" asked a man.

"Mr. President!" cried a southern voice.

Everyone turned up, looking at the upper railing. Monger was there, smoothing back his grey hair and fixed his tie. He looked like he was running to get into the War Room. "I have an idea!" the general cried, smirking.

He swung his legs over the railing, jumping off the upper level of the room. A parachute erupted from his backpach and he landed on the oval-shaped table and he landed on the table with a loud _thump_. "Have you ever heard of The M-Force?" the general asked, walking across the table. He jumped down, stepping over to the president, releasing his backpack.

Hathaway looked at the smaller man with a blank face. "No, should I?" he asked.

Monger rolled his eyes and nodded. "The Monstrous Force?" he inquired.

The president looked dumbly at him. "Nope."

Monger sighed. "For the last fifty years I have collected monsters and locked them up," he boomed. "But, recently, we used them for government missions." He snapped his fingers and the lights dimmed low and a screen flashed on. A symbol with a triangle and little other symbols were at the ends. Several pictures of The Missing Link, B.O.B, Dr. Cockroach, Insectosaurus and Ginormica flashed on. A woman screamed, the clatter of her items being dropped to the floor. Monger looked right at her coldly. She bit her lip, lowering to clean her mess.

"This is The Monstrous Force," he said. "They are specially trained for government missions. Respectively, they are The Missing Link, B.O.B, Dr. Cockroach, Insectosaurus and Ginormica." He turned to the people. "They can and will handle this robot."

Everyone lightly gossiped about the monsters they saw. Half of the audience knew of these monsters, the other half didn't. The president was still in his seat. This was all new to him. Monger turned to the president, looking at him expectantly. But there was a voice: "Are we sure that these monsters will help?" asked the man.

The general walked right up to the balding man. "Then I would love to hear your idea," he growled.

The man's eyes darted around. "Um, I have none," he whimpered.

"Oh? Then shut-up."

Monger turned on his heel and stared right at the president.

"Might as well," the president said, trying to look authoritative as he possibility could. "I'll go with this . . . idea thingy of yours."


	12. San Francisco ahoy!

San Francisco ahoy!

12

Dr. Cockroach watched in glee and interest as Link had lost total control over his jetpack. He slammed into a wall, blasted off, hitting the southern wall. Susan watched in horror. "Link, are you okay?!" she called, her hands over her mouth.

The fish-ape slammed into another wall. "SOMEONE HELP ME!!" Link screamed.

Dr. Cockroach smirked. "This is enthralling," he stated.

B.O.B watched, his eye darting around, following the fish-ape's direction. Insectosaurus watched, screeching out something. His eyes were wide in worry and fear. Susan reached out, trying to catch the fish-ape. He went through her fingers and continued to dart around like a firefly on crack. His jetpack ran out of juice and he fell to the floor with a loud _thump_. The fish-ape twitched and Susan bent down, gently prodding him.

"Link? You okay?" she asked.

Dr. Cockroach shook his head. "He's fine, right?" he inquired, glancing up from his notepad.

The fish-ape gave no verbal answer and his foot had a convolution. "Yeah, uh, I've been worse," he grumbled, standing up on shaking legs.

He ripped off the straps of the jetpack, throwing it into the metal flooring.

"Oh, such a big baby," growled the doctor.

"I am _not_!" Link snapped.

"You _are_ too," Dr. Cockroach rectified. "This is the best way to think of Link." The bug-man stated, looking at the tall beauty to his right. He lifted up his hands in a clawing motion. "_Link mad! Link destroy_!" Dr. Cockroach made growling sounds.

Link looked hard at the mad scientist. "You're dead, bug," he growled, advancing towards the British bug-man.

Susan gently grabbed the fish-ape, yanking him back. "Oh, no fighting, boys," she cooed.

Link glanced up at her and gave a short nod. "Yeah, yeah, okay," he muttered.

B.O.B went over to the fish-ape, and jabbed him in the side. "Does this hurt?" the blob asked.

Link felt a sharp pain rush through him. "YES!!"

Susan cradled the fish-ape, looking down at him. "You okay?" she murmured.

Link sat in the palm of her hands. "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay," he whispered, a blush burning on his cheeks.

She nodded, setting him back down on the floor as carefully as she could. Insectosaurus roared, looking down in worry at him. Link smiled, going over to the large bug. "Don't worry, buddy, I'm fine!" he called, rubbing the bug monster's fur.

The bug monster grumbled worriedly. The fish-ape continued to stroke the other monster's fur. Susan sat down, watching the bug-man next to her scribble something on his notepad. She missed her family, but these people kept her company. "I miss my family," she murmured absentmindedly.

Dr. Cockroach glanced up, his antennas drooping. "You'll see them soon," he whispered.

She smiled down at him. "Thanks, Doc," Susan said.

Dr. Cockroach smiled, and the two shared a long stare. Link glanced between the giantess and the bug-man. "Um, am I interrupting something?" he inquired.

The two monsters looked at him. The fish-ape turned his attention to his big, furry friend, giving him long pats of affection. B.O.B merrily oozed around, blissfully and mindlessly. "I wonder if we'll ever have another mission," Susan whispered.

"Who knows," Link answered.

A door opened, and Monger sped out in his jeep. "I've got a mission for you!" the trigger-happy general yelled.

Link turned to the human. "That was fast."

* * *

The large robot stabbed its long nose into a gas station, sucking up the oil that was there. Susan watched in awe and horror from behind a taller building. Link, B.O.B and Dr. Cockroach were below on land, just as surprised as Susan. Monger was tied to his jetpack, watching, enthralled. "Damn! That's one hell of a robot!" he yelled.

Susan gapped. "Oh God," she breathed.

She pressed her back to the wall of the building. "Oh, God," she whispered again.

Monger turned to her, looking at the monsters. "Okay, here's the plan," he said, swaying in the jetpack. "We're going to corner the damn thing. My boys and I are going from behind and you go in front. Deal? Deal."

He darted away, going towards where he left the plane. Dr. Cockroach scaled the building, reaching the height of Susan's eyes. "I've got an idea."


	13. Battle of the buffoons

Battle of the buffoons

13

The bug-like alien machine drove its nose into a gas station. Susan watched in terrified awe as if sucked up the oil. Dr. Cockroach had an insane smile on his face. He had scaled the wall of the building as was eye-level to Susan. He rubbed his hands briskly together. "Would you look at that!" he cried.

Link scowled, looking at the machine. "What the hell is it doing?" the fish-ape asked.

"It—its taking the oil," Susan answered, her face grave.

B.O.B watched with a smile on his gelatin face. He oozed about as Link pressed his back to the building wall. "Okay, how we going to beat this thing?" Link asked.

Susan pulled her head back, nibbling on her lower lip. She did _not_ want to fight this thing. She slid to the ground, trying to control her erratic breathing. "I can't do this," she breathed.

Link glanced up, cocking his head at her. "What do you mean?" he inquired, going over to her. "Monger says you're strong enough to take this thing out."

"But I've never fought in my entire life!" she cried, her hand clutched to her breast.

Dr. Cockroach looked sadly at the giantess. "My dear," he began, climbing down the wall to better look at her, "Insectosaurus will come here and help us."

Susan looked at the bug-headed man, her eyes still filled with terror. "But, that thing can kill you guys just by stepping on you!" she cried. "And it can kill me just by stabbing me. I can't do this!"

Link grunted, swinging on his knuckles as he peaked behind the wall. The bug-shaped machine pulled its nose out from the gas station and began to walk around, scanning the area with a red flat-light. It moved slowly as it scanned its surroundings. It lumbered closer to where the monsters were at. Link glanced up.

"Um, guys, it's coming our way," Link announced.

Susan let out a frightful gasp. She could not fight! She never did anything like this in her entire life. The silver-haired giantess stood up quickly, her hands at her beating breast. "I can't do this!" she cried.

Dr. Cockroach glanced at her. "My dear, you must," he stated. "Everything will be fine."

"I just wanted to go home! I never asked for this!"

Link watched as the robot stopped, as if it was trying to listen to the sounds in the air. The fish-ape placed a finger to his lips. "Be quiet! It can hear us," he growled lowly.

Susan bit her lower lip, pressing her back to the building. Dr. Cockroach scuttled over to the side of the building, watching the machine. It had paused. Then it began to walk again. The bug-man scampered over to Susan, looking right at her. "My dear, you need to fight," he whispered.

Susan shook her head, her eyes large and fearful. "I just can't, I'm afraid!" she cried. "I can't do anything! I can't hold up a marriage! I can't fight—"

"Whoa, whoa," Link stated, holding up his hands, "_relax_. I'll handle this, 'kay?"

B.O.B oozed over, peaking behind the building. "Look, a big bug," he stated, a dumb smile on his face.

Dr. Cockroach narrowed his eyes at the animated blob. He turned his attention back to the large female, who was shaking like a wet dog in a blizzard. "Susan, if you don't want to fight, go and hide," he suggested.

"Yeah," Link stated, cracking his knuckles, "we can handle this."

The machine suddenly ripped by the building, causing the building to crumble. Dr. Cockroach jumped from his ledge as dust whirred around him. Susan panicked, thrusting out her hands to grab the bug-man. Link hopped away, jumping to the other side of the street. The silver-haired giantess yanked her hand back, still cradling the bug-man in her large hands. The machine's head whipped around, its eyes looking right at Susan. The tall woman gasped, falling back, never letting go of Dr. Cockroach. Red beams came from the machine's eyes, and scanned over Susan's body. The giantess watched as the rays vanished and the eyes flashed from yellow to red. The machine started to advance on her. Susan cried out, the bug-headed man jumped from her grip.

"Run, Susan!" Dr. Cockroach cried.

Susan got up and ran. Link growled, attacking one of the feet of the machine. The robot shook the fish-ape off like it was waving away a fly. Dr. Cockroach pulled out his small pistol, and fired. The bullets bounced off its metal hide like beads of water. The bug-man fired until there was nothing left to fire. The machine swatted Dr. Cockroach away and he slammed into a wall. B.O.B stood still as one foot came down on him, squishing him. But, alas, B.O.B was indestructible. The blue mass clung to the foot like gun would stick to a shoe.

"I got 'im!" the blob cried.

Dr. Cockroach shook his head, hoping to relieve himself of the throbbing. He watched as the machine followed the same path as Susan went. Link moaned as he stood up.

"What happened?" he inquired.

Dr. Cockroach bit his lower lip. "C'mon," he breathed, moving over to the nearest abandoned car.

He picked the lock with a strip of wire he had just picked up from the ground and shoved it into the keyhole, twisting and turning. The door opened and Dr. Cockroach got into the car. He went under the wheel, finding the main wires, ripping them out and connected them together. The automobile turned on and Dr. Cockroach smiled madly.

"Get in, Link!" he cried, crawling into the front seat.

Link arched an eyebrow to the bug-man. He got into the secondary seat and closed the door. The bug-man stepped on the gas hard and the car spud forward. Link's head hit the back and he let out a grunt. The good, yet mad, scientist made a sharp turn, Link's head hitting the glass. Susan, meanwhile, was cornered. The machine had got her. Her breathing began to pick up as she stared at her attacker. It tried to jab its long nose into her, but she dodged. The robot bug fell into the building. She ran, seeing the docks where the boats waited and floated. Susan jumped into the cold waters, seeing the bridge a couple hundred feet away. The machine was soon to follow.

"What do you want from me?!" she screamed.

The machine let out a mechanical screech and attacked the giantess. Susan jumped back, the machine fell into the cold water. The car which Link and Dr. Cockroach was in sped by, screeching to a halt. Link flopped out on the burning cement. The bug-man jumped out, aiming his newly loaded gun at the machine.

"Susan, are you okay?" Dr. Cockroach called.

Susan nodded, looking at the toppled machine. She noticed B.O.B and plucked him off, getting him to the sidewalk.

"You okay, B.O.B?" she inquired.

"Look out!" Link cried.

The machine lunged forward, trying to attack Susan. The giantess dodged and the male monsters jumped back. The machine followed the female giantess, trying to stab her. Link growled, diving into the icy bay waters and jumped onto one of the legs of the machine.

"Link!" the bug-man cried. "Be careful!"

The fish-ape growled, trying to scale the leg of the mechanical brute. The bug-shaped machine shook off the fish-ape, the monster flying and hitting the surf. Susan backed up, the machine coming right at her. Just then, lumbering footsteps came from behind her. Water splashed and she gazed up. She saw the large grub roar loudly, a plane with a huge set of lights yanked away as Insectosaurus growled at the machine. The bug-machine halted as Insectosaurus whacked the robot with one of its arms. The machine tumbled back, falling into the surf once more. Susan smiled up.

"Insectosaurus!" she cried in glee.

Link popped out of the water, smiling widely. "Hey, bubby, 'bout time you come!" he cried.

Insectosaurus screeched loudly.

"Yeah, yeah," Link stated, diving back into the water.

The alien machine got back up, one leg broken out of the six it had. Insectosaurus growled, stepping forward, blocking Susan. It slammed into the machine. The bug machine rammed more violently into the large grub. Susan had enough. The silver-haired woman grabbed the long nose and yanked the machine forward. The machine struggled with the giantess, but Susan was winning. She pulled back the machine as it tried to pull back. Susan threw the machine with amazing strength about ten feet away. The giantess gasped at her strength. She knew she was strong, but not that strong. Insectosaurus roared; lumbering forward as Susan went up to the machine. The large grub stomped his foot on the mechanical brute, smashing it to bits. Oil spilled out of the machine, filling the waters of the Bay. Susan smiled, and glanced up at the large grub.

"Thanks, buddy."


	14. Visiting home

Visiting home

14

"Congratulations, monsters," Monger stated deeply and proudly.

Link erupted from the waters of the Bay. He smirked. "Yeah, but Insecto and Susan did almost all the work," he stated, looking up at the giantess.

Susan smiled gently down at the fish-ape. She reached the side walk, her shoes and the bottom of her pants wet and dripping. Dr. Cockroach nodded in agreement, placing his gun away.

"Yes, Susan did superb," he stated to the general.

The bug-headed man grinned up at the giantess, who returned it. Monger smirked, looking at the large woman. "Well done, Ginormica," he stated loudly. He turned to the scientist. "Now, what do you think this machine was after?"

Dr. Cockroach looked at the bug-shaped machine. Oil spilled out of it like a fountain. Monger's men surrounded it by both boat and helicopter. They took pictures and surveyed the robot bit by bit.

"It appears it wanted oil," the bug-headed man announced after a brief moment of silence. "It was also after Susan, but that reason is unknown."

Monger quickly glanced at the giantess, who was ringing out her pant legs. The general took in a breath through his nostrils. "Well, it's gone and that's that," he stated.

Susan bent down, looking at the general. "Um, Sir?"

"Yes, Ginormica?"

She hated when he used that term to call her. Susan sighed and ignored it. "Can I see my family now?" she inquired.

Monger smirked. "Of course you can," he stated loudly. "I promised, didn't I?"

Susan beamed brightly. She was finally going to see her family after so long. "I can, really?" she asked, the smile growing.

Monger gave out a short chuckle. "Of course, you did a good job by defeating that robot, you deserve it," he boomed, strutting to the plane that was parked in the middle of the empty street.

Susan could not stop smiling. Dr. Cockroach chuckled, looking up at the giantess. "You seem happy, my dear," he said.

The giantess glanced down at him. "Of course I am!" she exclaimed. "I get to see my family!"

B.O.B oozed by. "Really? I get to see my family?" he asked, little arms forming from nowhere.

Link shook his head and grunted. "No, we're seeing _Susan's_ family," he corrected, waltzing over to the plane.

"Oh, really?" the blob asked cheerfully.

The giantess entered the plane, and glanced at her odd friends. "You want to see my family?" she inquired.

Dr. Cockroach sat on a water missile, crossing his legs and nodded. "Yes, if that is alright with you," he stated.

Susan smiled softly, leaning against the plane's walls, resting her arm on her propped up knee. "I don't see why not," she said.

Link climbed up into Monger's favorite jeep, his tail going off the end of the automobile. "Sure, sounds like fun," he stated, rubbing at his shoulder.

Monger looked down from the upper level of the plane. "Ginormica, where do you live?" he inquired.

"Modesto," Susan called.

The general nodded, strutting to the front of the large plane. There was a sudden jolt and the plane began to ascend. Susan felt another jolt before everything was smooth sailing. She could not wait. It had been so long since she last saw her family. She wanted to hug them—well, she could not give them a normal hug, but she could . . . Well, she could just pick them up and hug them like that. In about an hour, the plane landed with a jolt and the front door to the flying machine opened. Susan saw a neighborhood that lay not too far from her own home. There was a light breeze and it entered the plane.

"Here's ya home, Ginormica," Monger called from the upper level of the plane. "I made sure to call yer family so they know you'll be visiting. And I called the police station, so they won't shoot at you monsters."

Susan sent a warm smile to the grey-haired general. "Thank you, general," she stated.

Dr. Cockroach took off his tool belt, placing it gently where he was once sitting. The male monsters followed, but the general's thickly accented voice boomed:

"And monsters, don't do anything stupid and don't scare the folk."

Susan smiled, so happy to be where she once used to live. Monger's men followed, going to each house as the neighborhood people gazed in fear at the monsters. They had to be sworn to secrecy. The giantess gazed down at her mist-fit friends, who trailed right after her.

"What a nice neighborhood," Dr. Cockroach mused.

Susan and her friends walked for a good ten minutes before she noticed her home. It was so small now that she was so tall. "This is it," she stated.

She was home. Or at least, she got to see her parents for the first time in a long time. It was comforting feeling to her.


	15. Home sweet home

**This chapter is pretty close to the film, but not quite.**

* * *

Home sweet home

15

"So, this is where you used to live?" Link asked, swinging on his knuckles and glanced around. The grass felt cool under his scales and flesh.

"Um, yeah, this is my parents' home," Susan stated with a smile. "Now, guys, um, my parents aren't used to seeing anyone like you guys."

Link, Dr. Cockroach, and B.O.B glanced up at her.

"So, don't do anything—"

Her foot came across, by accident, and crushed her parents' white-picket fence. Link looked, a smile formed on his lips. To him, this was an opportunity to destroy something. "Alright!" he cried.

He rushed to a car, and tried to lift it up. There was a sudden _pop_ and _crack_ in his lower back and he yelped loudly. The fish-ape howled in pain, rubbing the small of his back. Dr. Cockroach rolled his eyes as he watched the other male monster squirm and moan. Susan let out a gasp, bending down to look at him, her hands held out awkwardly.

"Are you okay, Link?" she inquired, a fearful feature spread across her face.

He howled, sprawling out on the hot cement. "My back! My back!" he cried in pain.

Susan tried to touch him, but pulled back. There was nothing she could do. Dr. Cockroach sighed, walking over to the fish-ape. He had some skills in chiropractics. He bent down, placing his hand where Link had his hand. "Okay, Link, lift you're upper body," the bug-man ordered.

The fish-ape moved up, gritting down his teeth. Dr. Cockroach grabbed Link's shoulder with his free hand and yanked him back quickly. There was a _snap_ and Link yelped. There was now no pain in his lower back. The fish-ape stood up, rubbing his back, smiling.

"Hey, thanks, Doc," he stated.

"You're welcome," the bug-man stated.

Susan let out a sigh of relief. Dr. Cockroach was something else. He was a pretty good guy. In spite of him enjoying rotten garbage for his meals, placing bags of sugar into his water and whatever cockroach-tendency he had, he was alright. Link was a happy-camper as he rubbed at the lower part of his back.

"I owe you one, Doc," he stated.

"You owe me a lot of things."

Susan half-smiled at her unique friends.

"Susan?"

The giantess blinked. She knew that voice. Susan turned around and glanced down at the house that lay in front of her. Her mother looked up at her in awe, but happiness adorned her features. Carl, her father, was beaming like the sun. Susan had not seen her parents in ages and a tear of happiness rolled down her cheek.

"Mom! Daddy!" she cried in glee, bending down to gently pick up her parents.

Her hands were around them in a type of hug. Wendy's eyes glanced over at the monster, her husband following her stare. She let out a shrill and Carl gasped. The monsters tried their best to look calm and collective. They smiled warmly at the human couple. Susan glanced between her parents and her new friends. The silver-haired woman released her hands from her parents. Susan was sitting on her knees, and placed her hands to her knees.

"Don't worry, they're with me," Susan stated. "They won't hurt you."

A soldier suddenly came up to the parents. He was sporting a soldier uniform and held a paper in his hands. He pulled it open and started to read aloud from it: "What you see does not exist. You are never to repeat what you see unless you wish to be silenced by the government. Is that clear?"

Carl and Wendy nodded. The man nodded, saluted the monsters, and scurried off to the other homes. Susan frowned slightly, but then beamed at her parents. "Guys, I missed you so much," she stated, pulling a thick lock out of her face.

Wendy smiled up at her daughter, placing a hand to her daughter's hand. "Oh, honey, it's good to see you as well," she stated.

B.O.B suddenly moved. "Oh, Mom!" he cried. "You're the best mother I e—" Susan grabbed the animated blob just before he could do anything.

"No, B.O.B, she's my mother," Susan whispered to her blob friend.

B.O.B glanced up at the giantess in confusion. "Wait, she's your mother?" he asked, pointing at the other woman.

"Yes, B.O.B," Dr. Cockroach stated, folding his hands into his pockets. "Those are Susan's parents."

The Missing Link walked on his knuckles towards Susan's birthparents. Wendy took a step back in confused fear and Carl gripped her shoulders in a sort of protection. The fish-ape smiled, holding out his hands to the humans. "Hey, what's up, I'm The Missing Link—Link for short," he stated.

Wendy glanced at the outstretched hand that lay in front of her. He smelled like fish. She briefly placed her hand into his, but pulled it out before he could grip it. "Pleasure to meet you, right, honey?" she turned to her husband for support.

"Um, yes, nice to meet you . . ." Carl stated.

Dr. Cockroach approached; one hand behind his back and his other hand in front of him. It was suspended next to his midsection. "Good day, I'm Dr. Cockroach, and this is B.O.B," he stated, his free hand being pointed to the blob.

Wendy and Carl followed the bug-man's hand as saw the blob watching a clan of butterflies dance around in the sky. Both humans glanced up at the mad scientist. He had a calm smile upon his lips, his antenna twitched. He held out his hand to the woman, and she gave him her slightly shaky hand to him. He kissed it. Wendy gave him a shaky smile and Carl shook hands with the bug-man.

"It is nice to see Susan's parents," he stated, glancing up briefly at the giantess.

Susan bent down a little lower to her parents. "Mom, Daddy, I can't stay here for long," she stated sadly. "General Monger can only allow me to stay here for three hours."

"G-General Monger?" Wendy asked, unfamiliar with the name.

"Yes, General Monger watches over us," Dr. Cockroach stated. "By law, we don't exist, and you are not supposed to see us. But Monger allowed her to visit you briefly."

Wendy frowned deeply. It was like their daughter was on a leash. But there was nothing they could do. Susan smiled, and clasped her hands. "So, how have things been?" she inquired.

"Um, a little sad," Carl answered. "I mean, without you around . . . And we were very worried about your well-being . . ."

Wendy nodded, laying a hand on her husband's arm. "We were just so worried about you," Wendy whispered.

Susan smiled fondly at her parents. "Oh, guys, I'm fine," she stated. "Really, I am."

Wendy and Carl nodded. They were so happy that their daughter was finally home. At least she was safe. That was all that mattered. Though, it was sad that they could barely see their daughter. As they spoke, the more elated Susan became. She finally got to see her family after so long. Dr. Cockroach had never seen Susan so happy before. Little things could do wonders. It was now dawn, and the sun was sinking below the hills. The sky was set in gold and red. Susan was sitting in the middle of the street, still talking to her parents. Dr. Cockroach was currently feasting upon leftover garbage. Link went swimming in their pool, until he found out that the pool had chlorine (the hard way) and B.O.B was just happy to be there. Insectosaurus had to stay with Monger. And speaking of the general, he had come to collect the monsters.

"Alright, Ginormica, time to move," he stated, standing up in his jeep.

The giantess frowned. The married couple looked at the stern general. "Ginormica?" Was that what the government was calling her? Susan turned to her parents, forcing a smile. "I'm sorry, guys, I have to go," she stated.

The married couple nodded as Susan picked them up gently, pressing them to her cheek. She placed them on the cement and walked into the plane. Susan watched her parents as the door closed and the plane lifted up. Dr. Cockroach sighed. This was painful for her.


	16. Dragon attack

Dragon attack

16

Susan made little unseen patterns on the cold, metal floor with her finger. She was bored. There was really nothing to do. No missions had been assigned for a few days. B.O.B was in a corner, bouncing a small rubber ball against the wall, and it came back to the animated blob. Dr. Cockroach was making something from a flat-screen television, an electric motor, and a few house-hold items. Link was doing one-armed push-ups, counting to himself. And Insectosaurus was sitting around, transfixed on the bright lights that were above. The giantess pulled her legs closer to her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around them. She nuzzled her face into her knees. Link stopped what he was doing, going over to the bug-man. The fish-ape tapped Dr. Cockroach's shoulder.

"What's up with her?" Link inquired, pointing at the giantess.

"She's lonely," Dr. Cockroach stated. "She misses her family."

B.O.B oozed over, bouncing the ball with one hand. "I miss my family," he stated in a gloomy tone.

"That's Susan," Link stated, rolling his eyes and pointing at the giantess.

"Oh, then I should make a brand new television," B.O.B stated, smiling innocently.

"That's me, B.O.B," Dr. Cockroach stated, pointing at himself.

"Then I'll be a giant bug."

"That's Insecto," groaned the fish-ape, placing his hands to his hips.

"Oh, then, I dunno."

Dr. Cockroach rolled his eyes, rubbing black oil on a dirty towel. "Well, let's check up on her," he told the others.

Link went over to the giantess first, swinging on his knuckles to her shoes. He crawled up onto her shoes, yanking at the bottom of her pant leg. "Hey, Susan," the fish-ape called.

Susan lifted her head up, smiling at the fish-ape. "Hey, Link," she greeted softly.

Dr. Cockroach scuttled over, glancing up with concern in his eyes at her. "My dear, we understand that you miss your family," he stated, placing a hand on her shoe.

Susan smiled at the monsters that crowded around her feet. She pulled her hands away from her legs, scooping up the male monsters. "You guys are the best," she stated, pressing them to her cheek.

Dr. Cockroach could have sworn he felt his face blush. Link was smirking and B.O.B was gasping in happiness. "I love you too, Susan!" the blob cried, wrapping his arms around her cheek.

The giantess chuckled, pulling back to look at the monsters. She set them down on the floor. The monsters became her friends, surprisingly. They seemed to uplift her gloomy feelings ever since she entered this top-secret facility. The monsters went back to what they were doing before. And in few moments, Monger entered the common room.

"Monsters!" he called. His voice sound surprisingly urgent.

The small group of monsters glanced at him. His tried to look calm, cool, and collected. But his eyes were darting around and looked quite fearful. Susan bent down to look at the general. "What is it, Sir?" she asked.

"We have another alien attack," he grunted. "Another one of those robots is in Las Vegas, and another one is in Tokyo, Japan!"

Dr. Cockroach stood up; his hands were suspended near his midsection. "Two more?" he asked, his antennas twitching rapidly.

"And there may be more," General Monger growled, narrowing his eyes. "But first, let's get rid of the one in Las Vegas!"

* * *

The mechanical brute tore through the ground near a gas station, pushing its head into the ruined concrete. They were ninety feet from the large city. People were screaming, flailing their arms, and running from the scene. The jaws of the robot ripped apart the concrete as if it was only paper. It found the pipeline, and broke into it. The dragon then began to suck the oil from the line, using the pipe much like a person would use a straw. The neon lights glowed, bathing the robot in colourful light. Susan noted how much smaller it was than the first dragon she saw. It was at least one hundred feet. Link cracked his knuckles, smirking. The humans were terrified of the monsters, but the machine was trying to kill them.

"Hey, ugly!" Link yelled, picking up a shard of metal, throwing it at the robot dragon.

It bounced off the metal head of the dragon. Its eyes aimed at the monsters. The robotic beast lifted its head up, oil dripping from the sides of its jaws. It let out a mechanical roar, and charged. Susan acted first. She reached out, holding the beast back by its open jaws. The battle of force began. The robot pushed forward and she pushed right back. Link smirked.

"Go, Susan!" he cried.

Dr. Cockroach glanced at the machine, looking for a way to get in. He glanced at the fish-ape. "Link!" he called. "Look for a way in!"

The fish-ape nodded, charging towards the mechanical brute. Susan struggled, trying with all her might to fend off the brute. Link jumped on one claw, clinging to it with all his might. The tail came across, whipping around madly. B.O.B oozed across, raising up his arms.

"I got—" He was cut short when the tail slammed down on his gelatin mass.

Susan struggled, her grip held fast on the head of the robot dragon. The mechanical brute growled and hissed much like a wild animal. Link then found an opening. It looked like it was scratched with something very forcefully and hard. The fish-ape whistled to the bug-man, motioning for him to come. Dr. Cockroach saw him, and waited until a foot came down to touch the ground. When it did, he jumped on and scuttled up. Inside was amazing. Wires danced around on the ceiling, walls, and the floor in a multitude of colours.

"Okay, Doc," Link called, catching Dr. Cockroach's attention, "let's find the brain of this thing."

Dr. Cockroach nodded. "Okay, c'mon, Link," he said.

The two monsters went further and further into the machine. There was a sudden jolt that made them fly and hit the side of a wall. Link hit his head hard. The fish-ape groaned, his head throbbing. But he was used to getting blows to the head—this was nothing.

"What was that?" the fish-ape growled, rubbing at his skull.

Dr. Cockroach rubbed at his bruised shoulder, which he had just hit. "Susan must be trying to stop the thing," he speculated.

There was another jolt and they flew in the air again, slamming into the opposite wall. Link, once again hitting his head, growled. "Let's hurry before this thing decides to move again," the fish-ape hissed loudly.

Dr. Cockroach clung to the many wires that lined the mechanical beast. "Good idea," he agreed.

Outside, the machine was desperately trying the bite Susan. She stepped back, the jaws trying to seize her arm. As the jaws of death reopened, Susan grabbed the lower jaw. With all the force she could muster, she ripped it off, throwing it far into the desert. The machine was still—it was like it was trying to process what had just happened. Susan gave a confident smirk.

"Try biting my now," she stated, smirking slightly.

Her smirk faded as the machine stood up on its hind-legs. Susan was now suddenly smaller than it. She gulped as its claws came down, trying to claw at her. The sugary-sweet giantess jumped back, trying to parry the attacks. Inside, Link was clinging to Dr. Cockroach, who was clinging to a set of wires. The fish-ape pushed up the mad scientist. They were now in the brain of the beast. Dr. Cockroach pulled himself us, smiling madly.

"Yes, here we are," he stated, helping the fish-ape up.

A blue blob oozed in, smiling widely. "Hey, what are we doing?" he asked.

Link looked at the animated smiling blob. "Where'd you come from?" he inquired.

B.O.B pointed at the tiny rip in the ceiling of the robot. Dr. Cockroach shrugged, going over to the brain. There was another jolt and they slammed into the wall. Susan was trying to halt the beast. Its claws came across, trying to slash her. The giantess bit down, and thrust her hand up into the upper jaw. Dr. Cockroach, Link and B.O.B saw her large hand reach into the machine's head. Susan grabbed the brain, and ripped the brain out. The machine trembled, and fell to the ground. Susan looked down, going on her knees.

"Guys, are you in there?" she questioned, staring at the dead machine.

Out popped the male monsters from the hole in the machine. She smiled in relief. They were okay. Link looked at the machine in surprise. "Whoa, you ripped off the jaw of the machine," he stated, smirking at the sight.

Susan smiled shyly, her fingers going through her hair. People that had been running in fear were slowly coming back, cheering on the monsters. The monsters never felt so loved before. It was nice. Link smirked at all the ladies, placing his webbed hands to his hips. "Hey, ladies," he stated.

There was a familiar screech. The large Insectosaurus came. Link looked up, smiling. "Hey, Insecto," the fish-ape called. "You're a little late to the party."

Susan smiled. Dr. Cockroach beamed up at Susan. "You did a fine job, my dear," he called to the giantess.

She smiled nicely at the mad scientist. Just then, there were shots fired. The ground burst up from the impact of the blasts. People began to scream, running around like little ants. Susan glanced up, seeing something that took her breath away. It was a large spaceship. It was shaped like three teardrops connected together. Susan grabbed her friends, protecting them from the blasts. Insectosaurus roared, stepping in front of Susan. A blast was fired at the large grub. It shrieked in pain. The monsters gasped as the large insect monster tumbled to the ground. It did not move.

"Insecto!" Link cried, gripping Susan's sleeve.

The blasts rang on, and Susan cowered behind the large bug. Her hand came up, touching the body of Insectosaurus. She bowed her head in grievance and Link crawled up to her shoulder. He reached out to touch Insectosaurus. His heart ached.

"Insecto . . ."


	17. Monger’s plan

**Okay, I have no idea if you know this, but this chapter is based off of the most epic cut-scene in **_**Monsters vs Aliens**_**. It was sad that they cut it out. The cut-scene is called **_**Monger's plan**_**. Watch it; you'll love it!**

* * *

Monger's plan

17

Link was so gloomy. He was stroking Insectosaurus, his lower lip trembling. Night became day as the sun rose up in hues of pink and red. Susan frowned, her head was low. It was so random—the attack was. The large bug just tried to protect them, and now he was dead. Dr. Cockroach had his hands in his pockets, his antennas low. B.O.B let out whimpers every once in a while. Susan dried her eyes with her hands. She glanced up at the alien ship. It spun slowly around in the air. Then three rays of pink came from the teardrop-shaped machine. The monsters watched the rays as they formed into a head. There was the alien. It had a long cranium, pointed ears, and little antennas that came from the sides of the head. Susan stood up, glaring at the hologram.

"Earthlings," called the voice, "I come in peace. Sort of. Okay, not really." The alien head shifted slightly in the air. "My name is Gallaxhar, and I want your world. So, let's get things straight: I'm here to take over your world, take your resources, and whatnot. Now, if any of you survive, well, then you will be captured and experimented on. Now, this is of no offence to you, but you all will die. Gallaxhar out." And the hologram vanished.

Susan blinked. "He spoke English?" she whispered to herself. The giantess soon forgot about that, and let out what appeared to be a growl.

The monsters then felt the impending doom.

"What's going to happen, Doc?" the blob inquired.

The bug-man had no idea what to do. His antennas perked up, then fell in sadness. "For the first time in my life," he marveled, "I have no idea what to do."

Link clenched his fist, his eyes determined. "I'll tell you what we're going to do," he snarled.

The others looked right at the fish-ape. Link gave a final pat on Insectosaurus' belly before going over to his friends. "We're going up there and avenge Insecto's death!" he bellowed, pointing at the ship above them. "That's what we're going to do!"

"Monsters!"

The chopping sound of a helicopter filled their ears. They glanced up, seeing Monger ascend to the ground in a military helicopter. He jumped out; determination was plastered on his stern face. He smirked. "Then we need a plan, don't we?" he asked.

* * *

"We need to somehow get inside without the aliens noticing," Dr. Cockroach stated, watching as the mother-ship above released more robots into the atmosphere. "If we can somehow sneak aboard without anyone noticing, we'll be okay."

Susan was crouched low, her hands gripped her arms. "But how?" she inquired. "That's easier said than done."

Monger nodded. "Ginormica's got a point," he muttered. His hands went to his hips, and his foot tapped on the ground. He glanced over his shoulder, watching a robot touch the ground. "Well, Doc, what are my chances of survival if I was to potentially distract that robot over there so you monsters can get on and take it over?"

"A million to one," Dr. Cockroach stated almost immediately.

Monger nodded. "That's better than usual," he stated firmly. "Here's the plan: I'm going to distract that thing—" He pointed at the robot. "—and you monsters get in."

Susan gasped. "No, General, you'll be killed," she whispered, placing her hand over her mouth.

Monger smirked at the giantess. "I've survived wars, ma'am, I can survive this too," he told her.

Susan frowned, but accepted with a sad nod. "O-okay, General," she whispered.

Monger gave her a short, brief nod before he looked at the other monsters. "Now, here it is: once you get inside, Doc—" He looked right at the bug-man. "—I want you to hot-wire it back to the mother-ship. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Dr. Cockroach answered quickly.

"Good, now, I want you to take that ship down!" the general commanded. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir," chanted the monsters.

The general smirked. "Good." He went back to his helicopter, grabbing a large duffle bag, and placed it on the ground. He unzipped it, pulling out a chain of grenades. "For you," Monger stated, handing the round weapons to the fish-ape. "And remember: a grenade's blast is one-foot further than you can jump, so be careful."

Link nodded his head, slinging the chain of grenades over his shoulder. "Sure thing, General," the fish-ape stated.

Monger gave a short bob of his head. He went into the helicopter, sitting in the cockpit. He saluted the monsters, a broad smile on his face as he started up the flying craft. The monsters saluted him in return. It was the first time anyone gave them such a formal respect like that. The general moved the helicopter up, dust and sand blowing up. General Monger flew the helicopter towards the robot. The general peered out of the cockpit.

"Hey, you ugly bastard!" Monger called, reaching into his uniform, pulled out a gun, and fired off a few rounds.

The bullets bounced off the metal skin of the robot dragon. The large mechanical head reared up, roaring loudly. Monger moved back and forth in front of the dragon as the other monsters went up from behind it. Susan then spotted an opening. Every time the tail moved, there showed a door that swung open. Susan scooped up the monsters, and climbed up the tail. The dragon robot never even noticed. Susan shoved her friends into the opening. It was even large enough for her to get in. And she did. The door was still swinging open and as she reached over to close it, the dragon robot reared up, slapping the helicopter from the air. Susan screamed in horror as Monger's helicopter tumbled to the ground in a burning fireball.

"Oh my God!" Susan cried.

Dr. Cockroach looked at her, clinging to her pant leg. "My dear, what is it?" he called.

The giantess bent down, her eyes wet. "Monger's dead," she whispered.

Silence filled the room. The monsters bowed their heads; even innocent B.O.B understood what happened. Susan dried her eyes. "C'mon, let's move," she whispered, moving inside of the machine. It was still, surprisingly.

They entered the brain of the robot. Dr. Cockroach glanced around. Link and B.O.B knew what to do. After living with a mad scientist for so long, they just knew. The animated blob and the fish-ape grabbed two wires each. Dr. Cockroach nodded, stepping back.

"Good, now, stick them together," Dr. Cockroach stated, motioning Susan to step back.

She compiled, stepping back. The fish-ape and the blob connected their wires. There was a huge spark and it aimed at Dr. Cockroach. He let out a yell as he bolted up to the ceiling, hit it, then fell to the floor, a tiny flame on his antenna. The machine trembled, then outstretched its metal wings, flying up to the mother ship.


	18. Inside the mother ship

Inside the mother ship

18

The robot was disabled as soon as they entered the mother ship. Susan glanced around, her mouth wide open. She saw robots of all shapes and sizes. She saw one that was shaped like an egg. Susan saw two different sizes of the dragon robot. One was enormous and there was a much smaller one. Darkness fell upon them; the only light was tiny bulbs that gave off a radiating glow. Susan turned back to her monster friends, noticing how confused and disoriented they were.

"C'mon, guys," she gently called.

They walked on slowly, slowly finding out that the robots that surrounded them were inactive. They stood there like mighty statues. Link was on his guard. He was ready to fight off any alien that came his way. He pulled a grenade from the belt Monger had given him, gripping it tightly. Dr. Cockroach was on his guard, expecting one of those robots to come alive at any moment. B.O.B was blissfully unaware of everything around him. He was just happy to be there.

"Where is everyone?" Susan questioned, glancing around.

"I don't know," remarked Dr. Cockroach.

"Maybe they don't know we're here," Link suggested.

"Who doesn't know we're here?" the animated blob asked.

"The aliens," answered the fish-ape.

"What aliens?"

"In this ship."

"We're in an alien ship?"

"B.O.B, shut-up," the bug-man snapped.

There then was a funnel of bright light. Susan jumped, looking as the light came from under her feet. The monsters jumped back, surprised to see the filtering light. Susan then dropped as the floor caved in from under her. She went down a long, large tunnel. She listened as her friends' voiced faded away the further she went. She then landed on hard floor, and it hurt her bones. Susan looked up, seeing a large room. Two half-circle objects came her way. One hung over her head and one scooped her out from under her feet. Thick electric lines protruded from both halves. Susan looked at them, her hand reached over to touch on. She brushed against it, electrifying herself. There then was a crackle.

"Well, well, hello," greeted a voice.

Susan glanced around, her face thunderous. "Where are you?!" she cried, slamming her hands against her cage, which shocked her. "Show yourself!"

She heard a _whoosh_ sound and she saw the enemy. It was tall, multi-limbed octopus-like alien with a large cranium. He was floating on a type of flying craft. There was a smug smirk upon his features. Susan glared daggers at the alien. "You," she whispered low and threatening.

"Yes, yes, it is I, Gallaxhar," the alien stated, placing a hand to his chest. "I finally have you."

"What are you talking about?" Susan demanded.

"Do you wonder why you grew to that size?" Gallaxhar asked, arching an eyebrow. "Do you wonder why you are so strong? Simple: you have quantonium in you, and that belongs to me."

Susan blinked, taking a step back. She was unsure of what he meant. Gallaxhar rolled all four of his eyes, shaking his massive head. "Quantonium is the most powerful matter in the universe," the alien explained. "And you have my quantonium—I want it."

The giantess glared at him, her upper lip quivered in anger. "This is why you sent all those probes to my planet, to get me?" she snarled the question.

Gallaxhar opened up his arms, shaking his head slightly. "Well, you stole it," he pointed out.

"I never stole anything from you!"

The purple-skinned alien scoffed. He turned his little floating machine around, so Susan only his back. She felt absolute anger bubble inside of her. This Gallaxhar was only after her and what her body had inside it. He terrified millions of people, his robots killed many of soldiers, his other robot killed her friend, Insectosaurus, and killed General Monger . . . Enough was enough. Susan gripped her fist, and she slammed her gripped hand. It ripped through the cage's barriers. Gallaxhar jumped in his floating craft.

"What the—"

Susan tired her hardest to grab the alien. She wanted him dead. Susan never felt such rage in her heart and soul. Gallaxhar zipped away, not wanting to be crushed by the giantess. The silver-haired beauty ripped apart the rest of the barriers. The upper part of her cage fell to her. She grabbed it, throwing it at the alien. He ducked behind the wall, which shielded him from the attack. He darted away; Susan's hand came across, digging her fingers into the metal. She then tore out her hand. The giantess followed the alien, picking up her pace of running. A door then closed, and she knocked it down, ripping it apart like paper. She reached forward, knocking the flying craft out. Gallaxhar screamed as he turned in a circular motion. They entered another large room. Three pathways connected to a centre. A large glass case hung from other machines. Gallaxhar crashed to the floor of one of the pathways. Susan jumped down, landing on her feet. The alien stood up, shaking his head. He glanced up, noticing the pure hatred in her eyes. Gallaxhar shivered under her stare briefly before an idea popped in his head. He smirked, rushing towards a lever.

"Come back here, you coward!" Susan cried, rushing towards the alien.

She was falling into his trap.

Gallaxhar picked up his speed on his little feet. He lunged at the lever, pushing it down. A glass chamber fell over Susan, trapping her. She looked at the glass, then her eyes flicked to the alien, who had a sick smirk on his face. She snarled; kicking her feet and slamming her fists into the glass, it cracked under her strength. The computer came alive, and there was a sucking sound. Her body glowed green, and streams of green flowed upward. Her body began to shrink to her normal size. Her pounding ceased as her head spun. Gallaxhar let out a devious chuckle. The glass chamber lifted up, and several square machines appeared from the sides of one large machine. Susan was on the floor, her head spinning.

"Thank you," Gallaxhar stated. "Thanks to the quantonium that you harbored, I can rebuild my civilization."

Susan shook her head, standing to her feet. "You stay away from my planet," she cried, lunging at him.

One of his tentacles grabbed her by the next, and he threw her aside like a rag doll. He went over to her, hovering over her. "Too late, you didn't stop me, you're now just the puny little girl you once were," he told her with a sinister smile.

"Why my planet?" she asked the question.

He shrugged. "Well, because it is much like my planet," he told her, going over to a flat-iron-like machine. "Computer! Begin the cloning machine."

"_Yes, Gallaxhar_," chanted a female-voiced machine.

As Susan struggled to stand, a smaller cage captured her. She was just too weak. The alien glanced at her. "Let the birth of my new planet, now called—" He paused before he made a series of clicking sounds that seemed to go in perfect order. "—begin!"

Susan groaned, her body ached. Her new prison carried her away. She then closed her eyes and saw darkness.


	19. Mission: Attack!

**Yay! I'll be updating more this week! :D Dad and I are going to see_ Avatar_ today! Can't wait. And since Christmas is near, I'm going to surprise Mom. ;3 I know she'll love the gift.**

* * *

Mission: Attack!

19

"Susan!" Link called in distress.

Dr. Cockroach sighed, glancing at the floor. "This is not good," he whispered. "Now she's gone. Now what? Monger's dead, Insectosaurus is dead, and now Susan's gone."

B.O.B jiggled in his gelatin form. His eye darted around in fear. "What are we going to do?" he inquired in a fearful tone.

Link placed himself onto his knuckles. He glanced around the metal ship they resided in. "We have to get her back," he stated bluntly.

"No duh," grumbled the mad scientist. "But, _how_?"

The fish-ape glanced around. He swung forward, motioning for the other monsters to follow. They stalked silently across the metal flooring. They heard creaks of metal and loud machinery rang out. The monsters hid within the shadows, being careful not to be noticed. The clones walked, holding up their arms, and walked in formation. Link climbed up onto some machinery, and he snatched a stray alien clone. He covered the mouth of the alien, ceasing his noises. Dr. Cockroach glared at the alien.

"Where is Susan?" he demanded.

Link hatefully glared at the alien. The Gallaxhar clone shook in the fish-ape's arms, struggling to free himself. The fish-ape held fast.

"You're going nowhere," the fish-ape snarled.

B.O.B moved towards the clone, trying his best to look authoritative as he possibly could. "Who is your master?" he demanded.

Dr. Cockroach kicked the blue mass. "B.O.B, shut-up," he grumbled. The bug-man glared at the clone. "Where is Susan? Answer us."

The alien refused to answer, and struggled all the more. Dr. Cockroach and Link shared a quick glance before the fish-ape knocked the clone out like a light. The bug-man glanced around, looking for a way to stealthily sneak around without any of the aliens noticing. He found a series of complex ducts. The mad scientist tapped the shoulder of the fish-ape, and pointed towards the ducts.

"Good idea, Doc."

Link helped B.O.B up as the bug-man scaled the side of the wall. Dr. Cockroach opened the vent for access. The mad scientist went first, then the monster amphibian, and then followed the large, animated blob. They continued, not quite sure as to where they were going. Link was, at times, too heavy to fit through the ducting. The bug-man would have to yank the water-loving monster to free himself. That happened sporadically. They stopped until the mad scientist fell from the ventilation systems, landing on hard floor. Link was soon to follow and then was the gleeful blob.

"Get off!" cried the bug-man.

Dr. Cockroach shoved the fish-ape off his delicate frame. That was how Dr. Cockroach found out how heavy Link _really_ was. His body recoiled, taking in a breath of stale air. He then glanced up, memorized by the advanced technology that lay before him. Large machinery shaped like boxes filled with buttons and complicated symbols filled their view. A large brain-shaped item that glowed a light blue was hung high.

"_Intruder alert_," it chanted out.

Link looked at the mighty machine. "Uh, Doc, what is that?" he inquired, looking at the great machine before him.

The bug-man smirked manically. "The main brain of this machine," he answered, rubbing his hands briskly together.

B.O.B then frowned. "So a machine gets a brain and I don't?" he whimpered, pointing at the machine.

The other monsters ignored the blue mass. The computer then chanted in a smooth, yet sarcastic tone of voice: "_You cannot break through my extensive codes_."

The mad scientist then chuckled. "But you're dealing with the most intelligent mind on this planet," he stated.

He darted to the dashboard, and his fingers worked magic. He danced his nimble fingers along the keyboard as if he was a great piano master. The computer then realized how intelligent this monster really was. It began a distress call: "_Intruder alert! Intruder alert!_"

Dr. Cockroach didn't stop, not even as clones entered the small space. Link and B.O.B could handle it, though. Which they were. "Yeah!" Link cried. "Let's get this party started!"

The animated blue blob smiled, then glanced around. "Party?! Where?!" he cried.

"Right here, B.O.B!" Link called, jumping at the clones.

The fish-ape kicked one away, and swiped another one with his tail. B.O.B reacted. He lunged at one, sucking him into his form. The animated blob then spat the clone out like a piece of gum. That clone went flying, knocking away other clones as it went. Link punched a few more of the clones out, and Dr. Cockroach continued to hack his way through the computer. He then found some footage. He saw Susan huddled in a cell. His antennas tweaked in surprise. He had found Susan. Dr. Cockroach then had to locate her. He zoomed out, finding a map on the computer screen. She was located at the bottom of the mother-ship.

"I found her!" Dr. Cockroach cried.

Link knocked away a clone. "Where?!" he cried.

"At the bottom of the ship!"

The fish-ape nodded, throwing a clone aside like a rag doll. Dr. Cockroach then set the ship to self-destruct. They had thirty minutes. Dr. Cockroach followed behind the fish-ape, who was currently jumping clones, and pushing them out of the way. B.O.B just kept his routine. He sucked one into himself and then spat him out. Link then glanced over to his right. He saw one of those flying crafts that the aliens used. He grabbed one, and started it up. B.O.B and Dr. Cockroach hopped on, and the fish-ape turned it on to full-speed.

"Down to the lower levels, Link," the bug-man ordered.

The fish-ape nodded, and followed the doctor's orders. They were soon alone. They lost sight of the clones that were once following them. The monsters took that as a blessing, and continued to search for Susan.


	20. Mission: Run away!

**Revised. Thanks, YarningChick, for noticing my errors. :)**

* * *

Mission: Run away!

20

There were, surprisingly, only a few clones to guard the way. Link was silent as he approached them. The fish-ape hid within the shadows, his monster friends and comrades not too far behind. He growled low, but not loud enough for the alien clones to hear. The Missing Link then approached them nonchalantly, smirking. The aliens were about to fire their weapons at the monster. He stood up on his hind legs, pointing at them like they were long lost friends.

"Hey, what's happenin'?" the fish-ape inquired. "I'm Link."

With fast reactions, he snatched an item up, and threw it at the aliens. They were hit hard, and the clones were knocked out rather quickly. Dr. Cockroach smiled fondly at his friend. "Good job, Link," he complemented.

B.O.B merrily oozed by. "Fail, Link," he called.

The fish-ape rolled his eyes, and followed the bug-man. Meanwhile, Susan was rotting away in her cell. Her knees were pressed to her chest, her forehead touching her knees. A clone guard stood outside of her cage, glancing around. The fish-ape, who suddenly came from out of the blue, tackled the alien clone. Susan perked up, her eyes lighting up when she saw the fish-ape.

"Link!" she cried, getting to her feet.

The fish-ape smiled, placing his hands around the bars. "Hey, Susan, miss us?" he asked, smirking. He glanced at her. "Whoa, you're small."

Susan nearly cried in glee, and she did. Tears matted her cheeks. Dr. Cockroach and B.O.B crossed over to the cage. The bug-man looked at the code panel, also surprised to see her new (old) height. B.O.B, however, barely took notice. Dr. Cockroach started to decode it, Susan crying in happiness. "I can't believe you guys made it!" she called. The silver-haired woman glanced around. "Where's Monger?"

There was a deafening silence.

Dr. Cockroach glanced up briefly, but continued to work at the panel. Susan could feel the horrible truth seep into her being. "Y-you don't m-mean he's dead," she whispered.

"He was brave," Link stated quietly.

Susan shivered; the tears that fell were in grief and sadness. "Oh, Monger," she whispered, placing a hand to her face, drying the tears.

"Don't worry, my dear," Dr. Cockroach whispered.

With a few more clicks, the panel was cleared and the bars opened. The mad scientist offered his hand to her, and she took it. Her hand was cold, and wet from her tears. He then wrapped an arm around her. "My dear, he died just like he wanted to die," he whispered, his heart aching.

"Yeah, Susan, he always told us that he wanted to die for his country," the fish-ape stated softly. "He got his dream."

B.O.B frowned, looking at the metal flooring under him. "I miss him, and Insectosaurus," the animated blob whispered.

There were a few moments of silence for their fallen comrades. Susan sniffled, drying her eyes with the back of her hand. "We'll see them again—they're in Heaven," she breathed gently.

Dr. Cockroach was never sure whether there was a Heaven or not, but if Susan believed in such things, then she was allowed to. Link glanced around, silently motioning for them to follow. "Hurry," the fish-ape monster stated. "Where should we go?"

"The same way we came in," Dr. Cockroach stated.

Link glanced up at the ventilation. He reared up, and removed the covering. He helped Susan into the vent, then B.O.B, after that Dr. Cockroach, and then himself. But his waist was caught in the vent. He grunted, trying to push himself through. "Doc, help!" the fish-ape huffed, outstretching his arms.

Dr. Cockroach peered behind him, and rolled his eyes. The venting space was too narrow, so he could not turn around. Instead he offered his leg, and Link grabbed that. The bug-man pulled forward, and Link pushed. "Suck in your gut!" the bug-man sneered.

"I am!"

"Then lose some weight."

"I'm trying to," the fish-ape growled. "You know how hard that is?"

"Well," Dr. Cockroach began, "if you would have stopped cramming your face with all the desserts after each mission, you would have been thinner."

"Hey, Monger got good doughnuts, alright," Link defended.

Susan peered behind her. "Hurry up, guys," she urged gently.

"_Twenty minutes to self-destruct_," chanted the computer.

Susan bit her lower lip. "Hurry," she called. "We need out of here."

Link took in a breath, and sucked in just enough so that he could fit through. After five minutes of climbing around in the vents, they got out, and made a run for the robot area. "We're almost there, Susan," Dr. Cockroach called.

She was sprinting for the robot area. The young woman, though, was the last. Every now and then, Link or Dr. Cockroach would stop to catch up. But then, as Susan finally gained more speed, passing her friends, she was separated from them. A door closed behind her, locking out her friends from freedom. She caught her breath and gazed on in horror. "No!" she cried, racing back to the door.

She pounded her fists into it. "Guys!" she called.

Link, on the other side, was trying with all his might to pry open the doors. "Damnit," he snarled. He pounded on the doors like a mad man.

Dr. Cockroach took out his small gun, and fired at the metal door. The tiny bullet bounced off the metal like a bead of water. "It won't move!" the mad scientist cried.

"Guys," she whispered. They were going to die. She knew that. She couldn't lose them. No. She lost so much already. Susan lost Insectosaurus, and Monger, and now the newest victims were going to be her friends. She could not allow that. She glanced around. There were no clones in sight. "Guys, hold on, I'll come back for you!"

"Be safe, Susan!" Link cried on the other side.

"Please!" cried the mad scientist.

"Of course, guys," she stated, a smile blooming on her face.

With a brave heart and a clear mind, she took off, ready to face the alien foe.


	21. Susan’s calling

Susan's calling

21

Susan had to be brave. She just had to. An overwhelming feeling of confidence followed through her veins. Susan had no idea as to where to go. The mother-ship was vast. Hundreds of rooms, hundreds of walkways—she was lost. But she had to try. She could not give up on her friends so easily. The white-haired woman ran as fast as her legs could take her. She ran up a flight of chairs—she suddenly stopped and looked around in her surroundings. In long, thick glass pipes was the quantonium. It was a large green mist shot upward slowly in a stream. Susan was amazed. It was a spectacle. This was what was inside of her body? This is what gave her strength, and gave her body her abnormal height. Then a sudden idea came to her: follow the quantonium; it will lead her to the alien. The woman took in a breath, and scaled the stairs. After what seemed to be forever, she heard the computer chant:

"_Fifteen minutes until self-destruct_."

The white-haired woman gasped. That wasn't very long! Susan inhaled through her nose, and climbed the stairs until she reached the top floor. There she noticed Gallaxhar. He was at a control station, his little tentacle feet and nimble fingers work at the controls. She stealthy moved into the main control room, careful not to be noticed. She hid within the shadows, and watched.

"What's taking so long?!" the alien demanded.

"_Sorry, my Lord, the machines are malfunctioning_," the computer answered.

Gallaxhar stomped one of his many feet on the hard surface under him. "Great!" he yelled.

"_For you to safely evacuate, you must leave the quantonium behind_," the computer stated.

The alien looked up at the monitor like the computer was crazy. "What? And leave behind the most powerful matter in the universe behind?!" he demanded. "No way!"

Susan gently sunk around in the shadows. She watched as the gaseous quantonium filtered through the large glass pipes.

"Isn't there a way to get it into the escape capsule?" the alien demanded.

"_No, the escape capsule will just overflow_," the computer told him in a monotone voice. "_You must leave now_."

Gallaxhar growled, his mind reeling with ideas about how to save his precious quantonium. The silver-haired woman watched as the alien matter spun inside of a large container. She had to break it and then absorb the material. Susan crouched low, slinking over to the container. Her knuckled then rapped on the glass. It was very thick. She needed something to smash it. Two blue eyes darted around, looking for a way to break the glass. Then Susan saw it. It was a shard of metal, about the size of her hard. It was very dense. Susan smiled, and inched her way to it.

"Fine," the alien snapped, giving up on finding a way to save the quantonium. "But we have to make sure that is disposed of so no one can have it."

"_What do you suggest?_"

"Shoot it into space," the octopus-like alien hissed. "It'll just float around out there." Then there was a pause. "Wait!" he exclaimed, holding up a single finger. "Place it into a separate capsule, larger than mine. I'll put a homing device in it. So when I get a new ship—which I will—I'll be able to find it. Will that work?"

There was a pause. The computer was calculating whether it would work or not. Susan had to be fast. She lifted the shard of long metal up, and smashed it into the glass container. Gallaxhar turned around, his face revealed shock. The hole in the glass container was big enough for Susan to enter. And she did. She leapt in, her body exposed to the material.

"No!" Gallaxhar cried, his hands out.

It was too late. Susan had taken in all of the quantonium. Her body began to tingle. She watched as she glowed neon green. A smirk of satisfaction spread across her lips. Gallaxhar stepped back, watching her grow into her abnormal form. The room was growing smaller and smaller for her, and that was when she knew she was her monster form. Her hand lashed out, grabbing the now very tiny purple-blue alien. Gallaxhar squirmed in her grip, and looked up at her with horrified eyes. He held up his hands in defeat.

"Wait! Don't kill me!" he pleaded.

Susan stared firmly down at him. "Kill you? That's not how I roll," she stated. "My friends are trapped. Let them go."

"I can't do that!" the alien cried. "The computer of this blasted ship won't allow it. That is what happens when this thing is set to destroy itself. They're as good as gone!"

Susan cringed. She would never accept that answer. She flung the alien down to the floor as if he was only a toy. She had to save her friends. The giantess tore through the floor, jumping down until she reached the lower level. And there was the door that was blocking her friends. She grunted, and raced towards it. Above, the computer was counting down to their demise. Susan stopped at the door. Her fingernails slipped in between the crack of the doors, and began to pry them apart. The more the doors separated, relief flooded her heart. Below, she saw her friends, huddled together in fear. When they saw Susan, smiles spread across their faces.

"Susan!" cried the fish-ape.

She pressed her back to the other door, and with her hands she kept the doors from closing. "Hurry! Hurry!" she cried.

Her male monster friends scurried out, going to the robot bay. Dr. Cockroach glanced around, searching for a robot that he could hardwire and save their lives. But every single robot was either smashed, damaged, or toppled over. Susan glanced around. Link lunged, going towards the opening of the mother-ship. Nothing. The fish-ape glanced at his friends.

"There's nothing!" he cried, his hands out in the midair.

Susan shook her head. "No, there's always a way!" she cried.

Over the chanting of the computer, and above the ship that started to crumple, there was another sound. Susan recognized it as the sound of beating wings. At the opening of the mother-ship, a large form appeared. A large butterfly monster hovered at the opening. Large bright wings flapped, and four thin arms dangled at the thin midsection of the creature.

It was Insectosaurus.

And on top of his head was General Warren R. Monger.

The general was slightly disheveled, but his green eyes burned with passion. The monsters were surprised to see both of them alive. Monger was gripping the thick fur of the bug, screaming: "Stop staring at me like that! Get your asses moving! We don't have that much time!"

Susan scooped up her friends, and jumped down onto Insectosaurus' head. Link leapt from Susan's hand, and onto the large butterfly's face. "You're alive, buddy!" he cried, giving the bug a hug (by pressing himself to its face).

Susan smiled at the general. "You too," she stated, smiling.

The general winked at her. "Ya think I die so easily?" he inquired with a laugh. "It takes a lot to kill this bastard!"

The large butterfly let out a roar, and darted off, dodging falling debris and metal shards. Smoke and explosions were born, and the ship began to descend. The butterfly beat its wings faster; trying to get as far as it could from the mother-ship.

"_Ten . . . nine . . . eight . . . seven . . .six . ._ _._"

Inside, Gallaxhar had completely given up. He laid against some of his computer equipment, listening as the computer counted down his final moments.

" _. . . five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . . one . . ._"

The explosion was mighty, and ripples flew through the air. Insectosaurs' large wings caught the ripple, and it propelled him forward. The group of heroes glanced back, watching as the last of the mother-ship tumbled to the ground as a burning heap. Clouds then formed above. The clouds were dark, and they looked as if they had been forming for a long while. Trickles of rain then fell, covering the land with water. Susan's hair became damp, and it clung to her face. A smile was on her lips. Her male friends cheered.

"Yee-haw, that's how we do things!" Monger cried, his fist in the air.

Link laughed, rubbing Insectosaurs' face. "Damn straight!" the fish-ape hooted.

"What did we win?" the animated blob inquired. "Do we get a prize?"

Dr. Cockroach chuckled. "Yes, B.O.B," he stated. "We get balloons, cake, and candy."

B.O.B's face lit up with joy, and his little hands gripped together much like a happy child. "Really?" he asked.

Susan smiled. "Yes, B.O.B," she stated. "You do."

Monger turned to the other monsters, laying down on the now wet fur of Insectosaurs. "As long as I get vodka," he stated.

The group laughed, and Insectosaurs turned in the air, heading towards Susan's home.


	22. A new Susan

A new Susan

22

Insectosaurs was careful as it landed on the ground. Susan scooped up the general and her monster friends, and carefully slid down the path of the monster bug's wing. Rain trickled down slowly, and then began to fade away. Susan placed her friends on the damp grass, and looked to the wreck of the alien ship. The fires had long since died down. Monger smoothed back his greying short hair, and then smiled at the monsters.

"Well, you know, people around the world now know who you are and that you exist," the general stated, smiling softly. "It'll be pointless to keep you locked away now since the people like you all lot right now."

Dr. Cockroach turned to the general. "Wh-what are you saying?" he asked, his antenna trembling with anxiousness.

The military man turned to the bug-man, smiling widely. "What I mean is that you are free," he stated.

The monsters looked at him, surprised. Link walked to the general, surprised. "Y-you mean, we're free?" he asked.

"Yes," Monger stated. "Why not? You saved us?"

Susan beamed brightly. She bent down, looking right at the general. "Thank you," she breathed.

"Of course," Monger stated, smiling at her.

Link laughed, throwing his hips out, and his tail thumped on the wet grass. "Yes! We're finally free!" he called.

"Who's free?" B.O.B inquired.

"Us, B.O.B," Susan stated.

"Really?" he called. Then he paused. "Free from what?"

Dr. Cockroach rolled his eyes. "Forget it, B.O.B," he stated, waving his hand in a "whatever" statement.

Insectosaurus let out a happy grumble, looking at its tiny friends. Susan gently petted the soft spotted fur of the large insect. "This is great," she stated. "This is wonderful."

The sky was clearing up, and light poured in from the parted clouds. Her life had taken a three-sixty degree turn for the better. At first she thought that being this way would ruin her already crappy life. But she made some new friends and found a brand new side of herself that she never knew was in her. Dr. Cockroach smiled up at her, and she returned it. She bent down as close as she could to her new friends.

"How about we celebrate?" she asked.

All the men exchanged looks. Dr. Cockroach shrugged. "Why not? We deserve it," he said, holding out his arms.

Monger held up his hand, his pointer finger erect. "On one thing only," he stated.

"And that would be . . .?" Susan asked, smiling gently at the general.

"I want endless vodka," he stated.

She laughed. "Sure, why not! This is our party! You can have vodka!" she laughed.

"And women? Can I get a girl?" Link asked, coyly smiling.

Susan lightly giggled. "Why you asking me?" she inquired, holding back her giggles.

Link blinked, taking in what she had said. "You're right," he stated. "Why am I asking you? You en't the boss." He turned to Monger. "Can I?"

The general shrugged. "I don't see why not," Monger said.

"Alright!" Link hooted.

Susan laughed, and Insectosaurus let out a screech. She gently scooped up her friends, and got onto the large butterfly's back. "Onward to my parents' house, Insecto!" Susan called.

Insectosaurs screeched, outstretching its wings, and began to bat them, beads of water flying. The large monster butterfly took to the air, and sailed to Susan's hometown. The silver-haired woman smiled. Her life had taken a turn for the better. The calibration would take place at Susan's home. For the first time in the monsters' lives, they were accepted by the public with no one trying to kill them or scream at them in fear. No. Not this time. Not now, not ever. And for the first time ever, Susan was the woman she always wanted to be. No longer did she ever have to rely on a man for support. No. She was a free woman, and she liked that.


	23. TMF commentary

The Monstrous Force

Commentary

One down, several more to go

Yay, my crappy AU fic has finished. I'm so proud of myself. It was somewhat similar to the film, but there are differences. I thought what would it be like if Susan did marry Derek and he cheated on her with some bimbo. Most marriages end in divorce with these common factors: money or infidelity. That is why I will not marry. Too much work. I'll just get my carrer, get a home, a cat, then die. Whatever. My dream. :D

I'm working on _Crack! _and other fics like _My sweet revenge_, which is slowly being removed from writer's block. I'm so happy. See. I'm happy. :D I'm also working on an _Avatar_ fic, and other things of the sorts. Oh, and no alternate endings. This is it.

Okay, see you later. :)

Susan, Dr. C, Monger (I love him), Link, B.O.B, Carl, Wendy, Insecto, Gallaxhar, and other characters from _Monsters vs_ _Aliens_ © Dreamworks

Fic idea © Me.


End file.
